Jane Prince Chronicles Book 1: Narcissa's Love
by MissJanePrince
Summary: As Lucius is sent to Azkaban he has Narcissa send a girl back in time to find a truth that would redeem his family. This decision affects young Severus in ways that he could never dream, as he finds himself betrothed to a girl he has never seen before.
1. The Trial of Lucius Malfoy

_A/N: We do not own any of the cannon individuals or situations. All primary characters are cannon characters. We tried to maintain the personality of characters through the new situations we created for them. At this point we have two non-cannon characters planned, Michael Boot who is presented in this book, and Cassiopia Wilkes/Black who is not presented until Book 4, there will also be non-cannon children after the war (Jane Prince). Hint:Jane Prewett is a cannon character. Do you know who she is?  
_

Lucius Malfoy sat stiffly on a hard wooden chair that resided in a cramped vestibule. Decades of dust had accumulated on the upholstery of the small couch across from him. A plain man with rather nondescript watery brown eyes and mousy brown hair, whose name was truly irrelevant to him, sat hunched down on the worn couch. How the man could tolerate sitting on it was far beyond his comprehension when there were two perfectly good smooth wooden chairs which, though they were by no means spotless, could at least boast the merit of having much less transferable dust. He supposed the similarities the man shared with Wormtail might explain the mans lack of discrimination concerning his surroundings, had Wormtail not joined the Dark Lord he likely would be just like this man.

He knew that Narcissa and Draco were likely to be in some similarly bland, boring, and dirty room waiting to find what would become of him. This upheaval of their world was entirely to his disliking. He and Narcissa had always been proud and had raised Draco to be proud also. Draco would return to school in September, the Slitherins for the most part would likely be supportive or ignore him. The others though, he was sure the little monsters would harass Draco about his imprisoned father. Hopefully the boy would not overreact.

Lucius toyed restlessly with the cuffs of his robes, his hands feeling empty without his ever-present cane and wand, representing a small token of his anxiety to finish with these proceedings. He watched the Auror fidget for seemingly hours, examining unkempt nails, picking at a loose thread in the faded fabric of the couch's arm. Eventually watching as the Auror's eyes drifted closed, his chin drifting slowly down to meet his chest forming deep crevices in the jowls around his chin. Apparently, this man did not consider him a flight risk or a threat. A sharp knock finally sounded on the heavy wooden door startling the pathetic man who was his keeper.

After two weeks in a bleak prison cell awaiting his trial he was impatient for the inevitable verdict, though he knew it would not be in his favor. With a verdict, his wife and son would be able to resume their lives, rather than waiting on tender hooks hoping for some miracle to allow his release. His greatest regret at the situation being that his family would be more directly under Voldemort's thumb in his absence, now that Draco had taken the Dark Mark. He was relatively certain now was the time Narcissa should get her best friend back. Cissy would surely be ecstatic after missing her for the last eighteen years. Having someone with her would help her endure his absence, though when the poor girl arrived she would likely be nearly inconsolable.

Rising abruptly Lucius turned to the door that he knew would lead to the courtroom. The Auror jumped from his seat and scurried toward the door tapping sharply twice in return and glancing with what he thought so be a smug look on his face at Lucius. The door swung open and the Auror rushed to take Lucius arm to lead him into the courtroom only to miss his aim as Lucius strode smoothly past him and through the doorway and into the courtroom. Upon reaching, the chair in the center of the oblong-tiered courtroom Lucius turned stiffly giving a shallow bow that was barely more than a nod toward the majority of the room's inhabitants who were flanking Rufus Scrimgueor. He gracefully lowered himself to his seat and sat in silence awaiting his charges. Scrimgueor peered at him curiously for a moment before shaking himself in a manner reminiscent of a lion ruffling his mane; the effect only increased by the yellow tones of his hair and eyes as he rose to stand.

"Lucius Malfoy you have been brought before the Council of Magical Law this day that we may pass judgment on you for your crimes. We have heard the evidence. You are hereby accused of breaking into the Ministry of Magic itself with the intent to steal a prophecy upon which you had no claim." Scrimgueor paused and Lucius gave a subtle nod to continue to Scrimgeour who furrowed his brow in confusion.

"This action resulted in the near complete destruction of the Hall of Prophecy," Lucius nodded to him again. "The injury of six underage wizards and witches who had been lured to the Ministry by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for your purposes," Another nod and a quiet mummer of speculation arose among the members of the court, "and the death of one Sirius Black." Lucius gave a fourth nod and astonished expressions appeared on many of the stoic faces.

Scrimgeour paused again his brow furrowing deeper. "Lord Malfoy, you seem to be disturbingly accepting of your charges for one who knows the consequences these actions have likely provoked. Indifference I might have suspected from an individual of your breeding but not acceptance. Are you actually proud of your actions or is there some new evidence you think might refute the other evidence presented."

"Minister, I cannot deny the charges placed against me and cannot yet present evidence which would nullify my complicity. Therefore, I am resigned at present to submit to the verdict of today until a time when the evidence will be presented for my appeal," Lucius stated clearly. "Unless," he said with a lilting tone and a smile reminiscent of a shark, "The Wizengamot wishes to grant me a reprieve from being sentenced, though I do think that unlikely, one month would suffice."

Minister Scrimgeour actually gaped at his audacity before mustering himself again to his task. "Lord Malfoy," he scowled in a stern tone, "If you have no further evidence we will proceed with the verdict. I ask all in favor of a life sentence in Azkaban for the Deatheater Lucius Malfoy to raise their hands."

Lucius face assumed a stoic expression as he watched the court begin to vote. Some raised their hands in support as soon as the request passed Scrimgeour's lips. Others remained sitting passively, apprehensively eying Lucius. He smirked at the thought that they feared reparations when he was cleared. Even in his apparent ruin, they knew that he would never truly be powerless.

Scrimgeour roughly cleared his throat his face taking on the ruddy appearance of someone under great strain and pointedly glanced at his raised hand to call their attention away from the man they were so anxious of and back to the task.

"As I said before," he stated, "All those in favor of a life sentence."

The remaining voters tentatively raised their hands voting to offend the devil they knew rather that risk the wrath of the more current devil they did not know.

"Excellent to have your votes then," he snipped at them. Scrimgeour's face cleared immediately as he resumed a brisk impartial front. "Lord Lucius Malfoy you have seen the vote is unanimous. We hereby convict you of the previously enumerated crimes and sentence you to a lifetime sentence incarcerated in Azkaban Prison. Due to the increased risk of your previous associations and the dangers we face today, visits with your family during your incarceration are not be permitted until our dangerous circumstances are relieved. However, we will permit a brief visit with your wife and son before you leave the ministry today."

Lucius rose again from his seat as the mousy Auror approached him to lead him from the room.

"I thank the court for its time,' he stated as if he had been a petitioner rather than a prisoner.

He bowed once more and strode briskly back to the exit of the courtroom, not leaving the Auror a chance to touch him. The Auror followed him quickly back through the vestibule. Lucius stopped when he reached the door opposite from the courtroom and waited for the Auror to open the door. The man quickly scurried past him to the door releasing the wards with a swish of his wand and opening it into the familiar, slick, black corridor. The Auror stepped back as he opened the door to permit Lucius to pass before him only to have his gesture declined by a slight nod indicating for him to lead the way. The Auror continued to hold the door a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"Imbecile," Lucius scoffed under his breath just quiet enough to be unheard. "As I do not know where you have my family awaiting me, it is requisite that you lead the way, good sir."

The confusion cleared from the man's face.

"Of course, I did not think, right this way." The man rushed through the door, his cheeks crimson stained. Apparently, he was having difficulty determining if he was supposed to be a servant or a bailiff. Lucius followed him as he led down the hall beneath the high arches. Arriving at the glossy black door that was needed the Auror turned to Lucius,

"You have one hour," he stated crisply opening the door and gesturing for Lucius to pass. Apparently the man was now frustrated with his own confusion.

"I wish to see them separately if you don't mind," Lucius demanded.

"Why in Merlin's name can't you see them together?" The Auror asked in exasperation.

"Would you wish your final goodbye to your wife in front of a child?"

The Auror huffed "Fine, whom do you wish to see first?"

"My son."

The Auror leaned his head through the door. "Lady Malfoy, your husband has requested separate visitations. Would you mind stepping into the hall for a few minutes?

There was a moment of silence before she appeared in the door way dressed in a crisp suit, her hair pulled into a severe bun at the nape of her neck. "Lucius?" she inquired glancing at him as she passed through the frame.

"It's nothing Narcissa; I just need to discuss certain matters with you that Draco should not be privy to."

She nodded in acceptance before moving, standing elegantly to one side of the door. "Very well."

"You still only get one hour," muttered the Auror mutinously, gesturing again for Lucius to enter. He entered the room scowling faintly as the Auror entered before closing the door behind him. His scowl deepened as he noted that this room contained only two dusty couches, a couple of small tables and Draco standing expressionless in the midst. He met Draco's eyes and thy stared, weighing one another in silence.

"I see that the conditions of the room you have been waiting in are certainly not as should be expected for our stature," Lucius broke into the stillness.

Draco snorted. "Truly Father? I would not expect the best of accommodations. We are after all, here to visit a convicted Deatheater. Perhaps Mother and I would be better off now, if neither of us serves a crazy half-blooded megalomaniac, who could care less if his servants live or die. Of course that is only wishful thinking isn't it; after all you had me signed up since birth."

"Careful with your words Draco," Lucius admonished him in warning. "You never know what the future holds, or who the people around you hold in their acquaintance." He meaningfully glanced at the Auror who had settled onto one of the couches and was quite obviously listening to their conversation.

Draco grimaced, "As you say Father, but have you any idea what you have done to our family with this."

"I am certain that at the moment this is devastating to our family name, but you can give the blame to your Grandfather Abraxas, not I."

Draco stared at him slack jawed for a moment before composing himself.

Lucius continued. "You may also give him the blame for what you are about to do as well."

"How in the name of Merlin do you figure that any of this is the fault of a man who has been dead eighteen years," Draco questioned in a incredulous tone, "and what is it that you seem to think that I am about to do?" He glanced to the side at the Auror and continued, "I certainly will not assume your role with the Dark Lord. I think now is a good time for the Malfoy's to follow in the Zabini's footsteps and step out of this forsaken war."

Lucius followed Draco's look to the Auror, who seemed to be salivating over the possibility that someone would slip something incriminating into the bizarre conversation.

Turning back to Draco, he said, "If you want to know how your grandfather is to blame you will have to find the answers within the Manor, though I do caution you to stay out on Jane's rooms. As for what you are about to do, I caution you to use the choices you DO have to the best of your advantage because they will be few."

Draco stood quietly for a moment. "Very well father, I shall take your council."

"We will be quit of this when the war ends one way or another." Lucius assured.

"Then I will look forward to that day," Draco finished almost coldly. "Goodbye, Father."

Draco brushed past Lucius standing before the door in a silent demand for departure.

The Auror scrambled over to the door, apparently not expecting such an abrupt end to the conversation. Raising his wand again to unlock it and allowing Draco to pass.

"Draco," Lucius called causing him to turn and meet eyes. "Remember that we are Malfoys, and therefore inherently pure. You will prevail if for no other reason than that you are my son."

Draco nodded once in acknowledgement and left the room only to be replaced a moment later by Narcissa. As she strode across the room coming to a halt directly in front of her husband, her eyes bore steadily into his chest, Lucius kept his gaze firmly fixed on the absent-minded man who seemed to think he would be supervising this visit as well. As the Auror began to pull the door closed, Lucius loudly cleared his throat, arching one eyebrow imperiously when the man looked at him.

"Why would I wish for your supervision for this visit if I would not permit my own son?" Lucius queried.

The Auror blinked at them for a moment and Lucius could practically see the cogs turning in his head trying to decide if the repercussions as an Auror if he left, would be worse than the repercussions from the Malfoy family if he did not. A moment later, he reopened the door and stepped through. Draco's scoff at the ease with which his father manipulated people sounding from the hall as the door swung shut again.

"Lucius," Narcissa started her voice catching.

Their eyes met and he could briefly see the sheen in her eyes before she dropped her focus once more, avoiding his eyes in an obvious effort to maintain her composure.

"Shh, Cissy." Lucius hushed her, bracing his hands on her shoulders and bending slightly to place his face in her line of sight.

Narcissa sniffed softly, "What are we to do?"

"All will turn out well; this is all really a good thing. It is what we have been waiting for."

She stepped back abruptly, clenching her hands tightly by her sides, her eyes widening sharply, flashing with repressed anger. "What are you talking about, how can this possibly be good? You say it is what we have been waiting for, I was neither waiting nor expecting this."

He took hold of her shoulders again. "Jane. Cissy, we have been waiting all these years for Jane. She is our only hope to be free of all this, for Draco to be free."

"Jane," she asked furrowing her brow slightly as her hands slackened.

He nodded in confirmation.

"Jane has not even been born yet," she whispered hysterically. "How can I send her if I cannot even know when to find her? She was our granddaughter and Draco is not yet even married."

"She has. She is not who we expected but she is ready." Lucius pulled her against his chest whispering comfortingly in her ear.

"Who? Who is she Lucius?"

"Cissy, I will not name her the risk is too great that someone is listening. I must ask you to remember. Can you do this for me?"

Narcissa nodded into his shoulder.

"Think back two years ago at the Quiddich World Cup. I know you saw her. She is not what we thought." Lucius finished leaning his head back slightly and watching as her eyes shifted minutely almost as if she were reading a book while she scanned through her memories. Her brow furrowed as she shook her head with denial.

"None of the girls I saw that night could possibly have been our Jane. They are all lacking the social grace that she had in abundance," Narcissa said, a small grimace twisting one corner of her mouth.

"I only recognized her because her hair was pulled back in a manner similar to the way she always wore it. That combined with our current circumstances made me realize that now was the time," he smirked.

"You have to do it soon; she arrived at the beginning of July."

"I understand," she replied. "I will arrange everything as quickly as I can."

They looked up at the sound of the door creaking open followed by Draco's voice.

"Not that I've been enjoying your company, but you did tell my father one hour and it has only been thirty minutes."

The Auror who was halfway through the door turned back to the hall. "I also said no visits in private," he replied snidely before entering the room fully, muttering almost inaudibly about spoiled rich children.

Draco followed the Auror, entering the room with a scowl.

Lucius pressed Narcissa against himself in a final brief hug before stepping back.

Narcissa stepped up to Lucius gently kissing his cheek and whispered, "Good bye, my love." She stepped away again and walked from the room. His eyes met Draco's in a final glance as he too turned and followed his mother from the room.

Lucius turned to the Auror, who seemed surprised at the acceptance of his shortening of their visitation.

"I believe the hospitalities of Azkaban await."

The Auror squinted at him as if he had sent his sanity home with his family before leading him out of the room.


	2. Rediscovering Jane

Narcissa traversed evenly down the hall, her eyes focused slightly downward as she pondered whom Jane's identity could be. She broke from her thoughts when Draco strode purposefully past her and jammed the button for the elevator impatiently. Realizing that her downward focus revealed her distraction she raised her chin and met her son's curious eyes firmly as the elevator doors opened. They stepped into the quiet elevator with its memo littered ceiling turning back to the doors as it rose to the main level.

When the doors slid open, she was unsurprised by the bright, nearly blinding lights of the photographers documenting the 'fall of the Malfoy's'. She and Draco stood for only a moment in the elevator before stepping out and surely walking to the Floos, the expectation that people would step out of their way automatically fulfilled. Upon reaching the Floo, Draco stepped to the side and Narcissa took a small handful of green sparkling dust from her clutch and released it into the fireplace. Calling out her destination, she stepped through, her stride continuing unbroken into her living room where she directed the waiting house elf to bring a fresh tea service.

She seated herself primly on the edge of her velvet regency style chair, appreciating the cleanliness of the surface, which as always was freshly brushed to remove any traces of lint or dust.

Draco stepped out of the Floo, coming to a halt immediately his eyes facing the portrait of their family that hung on the opposite wall.

"Draco," she called softly. He looked over at her in question. "Join me for tea," she inquired gesturing to the service, which had just appeared on the delicate table at her side.

He nodded and sat stiffly in the matching chair across from her. They continued in silence as she poured their tea, measured out sparing portions of sugar and cream, and handed a cup to her son.

After a few more minutes Narcissa Spoke. "Draco? Which of your female schoolmates do you think is best suited to the etiquette of society?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and regarding her suspiciously before replying. "Pansy, I suppose."

"No, definitely not her, someone who you normally wouldn't expect to have proper manners. I think, perhaps someone in a different house or even someone with questionable blood."

"I wouldn't know in that case. I do not pay attention to all the filth at school. If they choose not to use proper manners I have no interest in their company."

"Honestly Draco, you don't have to associate with someone to be able to list their names. I simply wish to know who some of the girls around your age are."

"If I didn't know better mother I would think you were trying to buy us back into the Ministry's good graces by planning marrying me to some half-blood."

Narcissa huffed, her mouth shaping into an impatient scowl. "As you well know you are already betrothed to Astoria. My desire to know these names has nothing to do with you. Now, if you please, would you tell me some of their names."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, Padma Patil is OK, Luna Lovegood is a little crazy, Cho Chang has an unfortunate crush on Potter, and Marietta Edgecombe who has 'SNEAK' carved into her forehead are Ravenclaws."

"Oh dear, how did that happen?"

"Granger cursed her for turning in their silly little Dumbledore's Army last year. Neither Pomfrey nor St. Mungo's has been able to heal it though they did mange to heal the boils."

"What about Hufflepuff?"

"Susan Bones is the only one I can think of in that sorry lot."

"Gryffindor," Narcissa asked her tone taking on a hopeless quality as if she was losing hope of finding what she was looking for.

Draco grimaced. "Parvati Patil is well mannered, Lavender Brown is a shrill bird who listens far too much to that loopy Divination teacher, and Mudblood Granger."

Narcissa looked at him with mild reproof though it went unnoticed. "Are there any older or younger girls?"

"Katie Bell, Ginevra Weasley, and Angelina Johnson but they are all fanatic Gryffindor Quiddich players."  
Narcissa paused in thought murmuring quietly to her self. The only audible words were something about watching each girl for identifying traits. After a few minutes, she stopped abruptly turning to Draco.

"You're O.W.L. scores had our address on them did they not?"

Draco nodded dumbly before asking, "Mother, if something were to happen to you where would I go?"

"With Severus I suppose, but you really need not worry about that. Your father has assured me that what he asked me to do will eventually resolve this entire mess."

Draco gave her a strange look. "Well mother do as you need, but please do not get caught, let alone seen, chasing around half-bloods, blood traitors, or muggleborns."

"Of course not Draco," she replied absently

"I'm going to go read for a while now, enjoy your tea Mother," he said rising from his chair and heading out of the room.

Narcissa sat quietly for another hour waiting for the photographers to be gone from the Ministry and mulling over the girls with whom she was familiar. Some she knew could not be Jane because of unalterable traits. She could do much with charms but some things like facial structure and dark skin tones were beyond her ability to change. After enough time had passed, she rose from her seat and traveled through the Floo back to the Ministry. She proceeded directly to the Department of Magical Education where she came to a halt at the desk of a petite woman with silver streaked russet hair.

"I wish to see the O.W.L. results of this year and two years previous," she demanded.

The woman startled at the abrupt entry, jerked upright so quickly that her glasses knocked askew. Composing herself rapidly, she straightened her glasses and looked at Narcissa

"Might I ask why you need to see these Lady Malfoy?"

Narcissa's thoughts ground to an abrupt halt before racing again. She had not thought of an acceptable reason to see the records, but it was reasonable that she would need one. Quickly spinning an excuse she replied, "I wish to provide means for a student of consistent performance to take an apprenticeship. My husband's recent difficulties have reflected poorly on our family. In fact I also need to see the N.E.W.T. results from this year as well."

"Very well," the woman replied extracting her wand and touching the tip of it to a tray on her desk. "O.W.L. results from 1994, 1995, and 1996 and N.E.W.T. results from 1996," she commanded and the tray rapidly filled with the requested parchments.

Reaching into a drawer of her desk, she pulled out an additional parchment and placed it on top of the stack.

"This form is to register your scholarship with the Ministry. You are welcome to use one of our meeting rooms to review the results. The room to your left should prove acceptable to your needs. If you need anything else Lady Malfoy, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Actually, might I have some parchment?"

"Of course," the woman said adding a few sheets of blank parchment to the stack.

Narcissa lifted the stack and carried it to the room previously designated. Entering the room, she separated the O.W.L Results and quickly set to the task of sorting out all the males and those she had previously discarded. When she had finished sorting her list had narrowed to a dozen girls. She pulled out her Quick-Copy Quill from her clutch and set it to work, indicating with her wand the addresses she wanted.

Rapidly the information filled in the blank pages only stopping at her exhalation, "Wiltshire."

"Of course," she whispered to herself "Jane said she had lived in Wiltshire in her time."

"Geminio," she cast on the record she held. A smirk reminiscent of her husband spread across her lips as she examined her duplicate. Waving her wand over the stacks on the table, they quickly sorted themselves once again into a neat stack. Noticing the scholarship form she lifted it from the stack with a shrug, after all what she had said about the family's reputation was true. She tucked the O.W.L. Result and scholarship form into her clutch and carried the stack to the receptionist. Gracing the woman with a courteous thank you, she returned home. She would get a good nights rest now that she knew whom she would be abducting tomorrow.

The next morning she rose eagerly and went down to breakfast.

"Draco," she greeted her son with an exuberance, which, judging by his expression was abnormal.

"Mother," he greeted in a questioning tones.

She happily and delicately selected and began to consume her morning meal from the spread, laid out earlier by their house elves.

Draco continued to look at her oddly for a few minutes.

"You seem rather happy this morning."

"I suppose I am," she replied.

"Why," he asked suspiciously, after all his last conversation with his mother had been about stalking his classmates.

"I am going to see Jane today."

Draco nodded slowly and Narcissa saw the indecision in his expression. She knew he must have been debating between preparing for his meeting or keeping close watch on her. She finished her meal and rose swiftly.

"Have a nice day darling," she said sweeping to the foyer and apparating to a secluded street corner close to her destination. Draco might intend on watching her but he would have difficulty tracing her apparition.

She walked down the street unconcerned by the odd looks that she received from some of the early rising muggle neighbors who were retrieving newspapers form their porches. Arriving at her destination she marveled that Jane could have grown up in a place with such obviously muggle influence. She had behaved after all, decidedly as a pureblood. Usually they influenced those who lived this close to muggles, after all just look at her own cousin Sirius.

After knocking on the door, she only had to wait a few moments before it was opened by a man with brown hair that was beginning to show his age through a light feathering of gray throughout.

"Hello," Narcissa said with a smile. "I'm Professor Black," she stated carefully presenting the image she had cultivated for her plan. When she had returned from the Ministry, she had scribed an invitation for Jane to attend a summer study program for Charms with a note that she would arrive the next day.

"Ahh, Professor Black, good of you to come," he stepped aside gesturing for her to enter and leading her to the sitting room close by. "Our daughter was delighted to receive your invitation yesterday," he continued. "I'll just call her down." He returned to the hall, "Ladies," he called, "Professor Black is here."

Narcissa could hear the rumbling sounds of someone rushing on the floor above as a woman walked into the door a moment later. "Professor Black, Its lovely of meet you. I trust you will look after our darling this summer," said the woman.

"Of course, it will be a delight to have her attend," she replied.

Narcissa's gaze was drawn away from the woman by a sharp gasp from the hall. She looked at the young woman in the hall and was finally able to see the Jane she knew hidden beneath the girl whom she had never expected.

Seeing the recognition mixed with panic in the girl's eyes, she spoke quickly. "Hello, I am Professor Black. It is nice to finally meet you Miss…'

The girl abruptly stating, "I'm all packed, let's go" cut of her. Narcissa could see the false smile of excitement warring with the anxiety of why a Malfoy would be in her house under obviously false pretense.

"Do you have a good place from which to apparate here, or should we return to the point I used?"

"We can use the backyard, it is well sheltered," Jane replied turning and leading the way to the backdoor almost skipping in her 'excitement'.

Narcissa smiled at her adaptability and followed her, finding her giving her parents brief smiles and hugs farewell.

"Shall we go?"

Jane nodded and Narcissa held out her hand with a smile.

"I am sure that you will learn much this summer," her statement earning her a skeptical look from Jane. Turning to Jane's parents as Jane took her hand.

"Goodbye, thank you for allowing your daughter this opportunity." She apparated back to the Manor stepping to the side immediately as Draco almost barreled into her causing him to plow over and land on top of Jane. She watched as Draco froze shortly before lifting himself up to and upright position.

"Mother," he said in a cautious tone staring at Jane as he spoke. "This," he paused, "is not Jane. This is…"

"Nonsense, Draco," she cut him off. She took hold of Jane's hand raising her from the floor and striding from the room dragging the baffled girl towards the quarters that had been empty for nearly twenty years.

"This is going to be so much fun," Narcissa almost squealed in delight. "I have not been able to do a real makeover since our wedding." She looked back at Jane who seemed to be in a shocked stupor.

"Mother," Draco called from the foyer as he began to pursue only to halt when flanked by the three simultaneous apparitions.

Narcissa continued to the bedroom. "These will be your quarters now," she said opening the long closed door to a sitting room furnished in pale blues and greens.

"My quarters," Jane questioned finally seeming to overcome her shock.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm not sure what is going on, but I'm not..."

"Call me Cissy; we are after all such good friends."

"She is not Jane mother," Draco called from the door. Narcissa looked up at him. "How wonderful your brothers are here and of course she is.

" She looked back to Jane who was looking with hope at the three men standing behind Draco.

"Brothers," Jane questioned.

"Enough of this mother," Draco almost yelled as he pulled out his wand. "We will simply obliviate her and send her home. Father is already in Azkaban the rest of us hardly need to join him. Jane's expression of hope fell as the eldest of the "brothers", the one with long blonde hair that rivaled that of Lucius, reached out and took Draco's wand.

"It's ok Mum, we'll take care of Draco." called out the two black haired men as they took hold of Draco, flashing delighted grins at Jane, and hauling him sputtering from the room. Their matching, waist-length braids swung about them as they manhandled her only son by birth.

"Those were..." Jane's voice trailed off in dismay.

"Draco's half-brother and god brothers of course," said Narcissa. "You will have plenty of time to get to know them better when you return. Now where were we?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, you know I might actually agree with Draco."

"Nonsense, and again call me Cissy. You know, now that I see you close up there really is not very much that I must have changed before I sent you back. Mostly just making the hair perfectly straight and of course lightening it up."

"Rutilus proprius rectus saeta," Narcissa cast. She smiled as Jane's hands leapt to her hair pulling strands of the silky straight almost completely blonde lengths in front of her eyes.

"How did you," Jane started again.

"Don't worry about it dear it's permanent so there will be no need for you to renew the charm yourself. I have after all been very good with cosmetic charms even if you did tell me I was a little obsessive."

"Ostendo sum verus décor," she cast again. Clasping her hands in delight Narcissa hugged Jane who stiffened.

"Perfect, you are absolutely perfect," she exclaimed pulling away. "Now we must get you to the Burrow so we can sent you off" She pulled Jane out of the room and back to the foyer only pausing a moment when she glanced in the formal living room and she saw the boys, three of whom were happily wrestling Draco to the ground.

"We have to stop her. She'll get us all locked up," Draco shouted amidst the laughter of the others.

"Careful not to break anything boys," she called.

"We will," the three called in unison. Narcissa, uncertain whether they meant they would be careful or they fully intended to break something, paused for a moment. Deciding that sending Jane back was ultimately more important than her furniture she continued to the foyer where she turned back to Jane.

"Now I hope you don't mind, but we can not have any silly attempts to escape. Petrificus totalis."

Narcissa took hold of the now petrified Jane and apparated to the Burrow. She arrived and wrinkled her nose at the sight of the disjointed building.

"Such a ramshackle place, I suppose you will only be here a month though." Narcissa sighed lightly looking at Jane whose eyes had lit up at the prospect of only staying at the Burrow.

"Now," Narcissa continued. "A few things you will need," she reached into her clutch pulling out a small booklet and holding it up for Jane to see before she tucked it into one of Jane's pockets.

"That is a book of pureblood etiquette and charms. You will need it, if you hope convince us all as well as you did so I would study it well over the next month, after all no pureblood would ever allow herself to be mussed or have ink stained fingers. You will present yourself, when you arrive, as Jane Prewett, a distant relation of Molly's whose family was recently killed by Deatheaters. If you understand me so far blink twice." She slipped a ring on Jane's finger.

Jane blinked twice because while she did not get the entire context she understood the instructions.

Pulling two rolls of parchment from her clutch she continued, "I took the liberty of copying your O.W.L. Results and changing the name on them so that will not be a problem. And this other will reveal itself when the time is appropriate." Narcissa paused again searching Jane's eyes.

"Now that you know what to do I need to get to the difficult part, which is why I am doing this to begin with. I know Draco made it seem like he thought I was crazy, but the others knew more than he did and that is why they let me continue. I am sending you back to my time while I was at Hogwarts under my husband's direction because you learn something there that can save our family. Please find me, tell me what you feel you need to and find out what it is. Lucius cannot speak of it but you can because you discovered it on your own. I really am looking forward to having you back when you return." Giving Jane one more tight hug, Narcissa stepped away.

"Vicis ostendo sum vicis reverto

Juvenis pro juvenis quod diligo pro diligo

Matrimonium reus reverto is mulier

Blood of cruor ut parvulus preteritus

Prognatus ut amicus quod amicus ut inimicus

Incompertus scientia nos redemptor

Present ut preteritus preteritus munifico

Planto orbis universus."

Finishing her incantation Narcissa Smiled as Jane melted before her eyes into the ground.

"Just what do you think you are doing here," asked a harsh voice drawing Narcissa's attention from where Jane had been standing a moment before.

"Why hello Molly, it's so nice to see you again." Narcissa smiled viciously, normally she really did not care one way, or another about the Weasley family, but the events over the past two years had left her feeling rather venomous.

"What are you doing here," Molly Weasley ground out again.

"I was simply sending your dear cousin Jane on her way."

Molly's eyes bugged and her face reddened. "My cousin Jane," she shrieked. "My cousin Jane has been dead for years you wretched trollop."

"That only goes to show how little you truly know, after all your one to be calling names," Narcissa responded cattily. "Now if you do not mind, MY boys are meeting right now I think I'll join them." Narcissa apparated swiftly away, leaving behind a sputtering Molly Weasley.


	3. Arrival at the Burrow Circa 1976

_Hey sis…._

Yes, Aurelius.

_I don't think they like your story._

_Yep, *Sings* No body likes you…_

Of course they do you nits. Look **Mark Darcy** put it on alert. Thanks for that by the way.

_*Sings* Every body hates you…_

They do not.

Well they are certainly lacking in feline traits if they don't hate you. Cause curiosity is not killing these cats.

_*Sings* Guess you'll go eat worms._

**That's daft why would anyone want to eat worms.**

_They need more minerals in their diet?_

I mean they haven't even guessed about who Mum is. Dad was plain to see but I thought we could have a little fun as they figured Mum out maybe they will become curious later. Did you already tell them and I missed it?

*Rolls her eyes* If I needed more minerals I would have Dad make me a potion and no I have not told them who Mum really is.

_I don't know, I mean, you could do a potion, which would by the way probably be nasty anyhow, but if you did the worms, at least someone would get some entertainment from it._

Draco, would you kindly remove these imbeciles so that I can post the next chapter. I really need to pack for school.

**Sure, I found that spell they always used on the closets; we can test how long it will take them to give in now.**

_Blech. No need to do that we're leaving._

Good, now on with the story. I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

She could feel the body bind's hold come unraveled as the new spell began. Her eyes widened as she realized that this was no normal spell. Whatever Narcissa Malfoy was doing to her was a lot more complicated than pointing your wand and muttering an incantation. Her mind raced to keep up. Her Latin was rusty but she was sure of her translation of the chant.

"Vicis ostendo sum vicis reverto

Juvenis pro juvenis quod diligo pro diligo

Matrimonium reus reverto is mulier "

_Time reverse time return _

_Youth for youth and love for love _

… … _return this woman_

"Blood of cruor ut parvulus preteritus

Prognatus ut amicus quod amicus ut inimicus"

_Blood of blood to … past_

_Foe to friend and friend to foe_

"Incompertus scientia nos redemptor

Present ut preteritus preteritus munifico

Planto orbis universus."

_Unknown knowledge us redeem_

_Present to past past to present _

_Make the circle whole_

The last thing she saw was the pleased face of Narcissa Malfoy as her world faded to black.

"I think she's dead." A very young voice announced.

"Hush, she's not dead. Mum wouldn't have brought her inside if she was dead." The second voice was childlike as well but seemed older and bossier.

She opened her eyes only to shut them quickly as bright light streaming in from the windows hit her face. "She's awake!" She was glad that whatever had knocked her unconscious had not also given her a headache for the first child seemed intent on announcing her mind's return to the world to the whole neighborhood.

"Quiet!" the second hissed only slightly quieter than the first.

She opened her eyes again, this time she could make out the hovering faces of two young boys. One seemed to be about four years of age with shocking red hair and light brown eyes; he was clutching a stuffed dragon in one hand and a gold blanket in the other. He also had his thumb stuck in his mouth and gazed wide eyed down at her. The second boy seemed to be slightly older, somewhere between six and seven with strawberry blond hair and odd blue-brown eyes. While the younger one had a face full of freckles this one had a smooth complexion and was at least two inches taller than what she assumed was his brother. "She's awake!" the younger one screeched again turning his head slightly toward a door she could make out in the far corner of the room. He then turned to her again and stuck his thumb in his mouth, "You're awake." He mumbled around his thumb and she laughed.

A heavily pregnant woman came bustling in the door and nudged the two boys aside. "How are you dear?" she asked as she knelt next to the couch she was laying on.

She focused on the woman, then shot up to a sitting position causing her head to spin. She paused to right herself and the older woman clucked her tongue, "Easy now sweetie. I think you took a nasty fall when you landed."

She shook her head to clear her vision and stared at the woman in front of her. Kneeling at her side was unmistakably Molly Weasley, but she was at least twenty years younger than the last time she had seen her at King's Cross. "Where am I?" she asked stupidly.

"You're at the Burrow dear. It's what Arthur and I named our home some years ago." Molly said kindly.

In a flash, she realized what Narcissa Malfoy had done, '_Time reverse time return, present to past past to present.' _Narcissa had sent her into the past! Which meant … she looked closer at the two children in front of her on either side of the Weasley matriarch. They must be a young Bill and Charlie. "You're Molly Weasley," she said slowly mostly to help confirm what she was beginning to piece together.

"Yes dear and you are?"

Her face crumbled, 'Oh no!' What was she going to do? She could feel tears welling up in her eyes; she had no idea how to get home! Molly however misinterpret the tears forming in her eyes, "It's alright dear, we'll figure out what's going on, don't cry!" she said in an alarmed voice. "Just tell me your name and we'll start there."

Narcissa's instructions echoed in her ear. "_You will present yourself, when you arrive, as Jane Prewett, a distant relation of Molly's whose family was recently killed by Deatheaters."_

"I'm Jane, Jane Prewett." She whispered.

"Oh, we're cousins then as I am Molly Weasley nee Prewett. See?" Molly held up her right hand and a ring similar to the one that Narcissa had given her adorned it. "What is the last thing you remember?"

She swallowed, one wrong word and she could screw up the past forever therefore this next part would be a true test of her skills, "Deatheaters…" she whispered pulling up the memories of the fear and confusion of the World Cup a few years before, "…they broke in the door. I remember Mum, she gave me this ring." she presented Molly with her own Prewett ring, "My mother said it would take me to a safe place." she muttered miserably with the sinking feeling she had just played straight into Lady Malfoy's hands.

"Oh dear." Molly's hands flew to her mouth and she knew Molly had bought the story, "Well, you are now in a safe place." Molly patted her hand, "You just rest here, and I'll go clean out the guest room for you."

She frowned, the burrow housed seven children what room would be the…No, the burrow, if she was guessing Bill and Charlie's approximate ages and who Molly was currently expecting correctly, only housed two children at this point. The full weight of what had happened crashed down on Jane. Her best friends were not born yet! You-Know-Who was still at large! What was she going to do? Molly left, taking the hand of the smaller of the boys so that he was gently forced to go with her.

"I'm Bill." The older boy held out his hand.

"I'm Jane." She took his hand and they shook. "How old are you?"

"I'm six but I'll be seven in a few months." The little boy said puffing out his chest.

Se laughed quietly, "Well that makes you a big boy then doesn't it?"

Little Bill sat down on the sofa next to her; "It does!" he looked so excited, "Do you want to play with me?"

She found herself unable to resist, she had always had a soft spot for children, and "Sure, anything you want to do."

"Flying!" Bill grabbed her hand and before she could protest, Jane found herself out in the back yard of the Burrow. He ran into a shed and came out moments later with two brooms. "This is Dad's but you can use it." He informed her as he held one of them out.

She had never particularly been fond of flying but he looked so hopeful she could not say no. How high would she fly with a six year old anyway? "Okay." She took the broom and mounted it.

Bill mounted his own and then opened up his palm, "This is the snitch. We will both look for it! First one to find it wins."

She smiled in nervous anticipation, of the positions in Quidditch Seeker was the one she always thought she would like to try her hand at but with Harry Potter and later Victor Krum's fame crowding the lime light of the position it was highly coveted in her time. "Alright then." Time seemed to pass quickly and with Bill's teasing, she found herself rising higher and higher in the air losing her unease about the time, the place, and the game she was playing. It was not until she spotted a man standing in the doorway that she realized that the sun now hung low in the sky.

She and Bill landed their brooms and Bill dropped his on the ground, "Dad!" he yelled, launching himself at the young man. Jane could not believe this was Arthur Weasley, clearly twenty years had not be kind to him. The Arthur before her was a confident man in Auror robes, his hair had not yet began to thin and was instead much like Ron Weasley's, a shocking full orange red. His face bore none of the lines that creased it later in life and his posture was straight and tall rather than the slight bend he had always had whenever she had seen him.

She could not help but wonder what had happened to the man before her to turn him into the shadow she had seen in the future. While obviously aware of her presence Arthur was busy greeting his oldest son. He swept Bill up in his arms and spun him around, "Playing seeker again are you?" he asked.

"Yeah! Jane even played with me." Bill said sending a bright smile her way making her glad she'd agreed to play the game.

"I'm Arthur Weasley." Arthur held out his hand and she took it awkwardly wondering if Molly had a chance to tell him about her. "I'm sorry about you're family. You're welcome to stay here as long as you need."

Well that answered her question. She smiled gratefully at him. Arthur was truly a kind man and she was proud to meet his acquaintance as he was now, "Jane Prewitt." She said in lieu of a greeting.

"Well Molly is making supper so we should go inside." Arthur shifted Bill so that despite the boy's age and size he was still holding him.

The three ventured inside, where Molly was bustling about with food. "Arthur!" she exclaimed when she saw him holding Bill, "He's to big for you to do that with. Here," she swept up Charlie in her arms and ignored him as he struggled to get down once more. "Hold him, if you insist on holding one the boys." She shoved Charlie toward Arthur in such a way that he would either have to put Bill down and accept the child or let Charlie drop.

Jane frowned, Charlie was almost as big as Bill, and she saw that Arthur shot Molly an annoyed look. "So how was your game of Seeker today?" Arthur switched out the boys setting Bill on the floor but still directing his attention on his eldest.

"Oh Bill! Were you out there playing that game again? I told you to find a different game to play." Molly sat down at the table, which was apparently a signal for everyone else to do so as well.

"Leave him alone Molly." Arthur said lightheartedly as he sat at the head of the table.

"I swear you expect him to be just like you Arthur but Bill just isn't built for a seeker. Now Charlie here, he's the one you should train up." Molly said gazing fondly at the four year old eating vigorously at the table.

"Molly, that's enough." The warmth of earlier had gone out of Arthur's voice and though he struggled to keep his face warm and inviting for Jane's sake it was clear she was missing something.

"Sorry dear." Molly ducked her head as she refocused her attention on preparing dinner.

Jane's jaw all but dropped. Where was the cowed, wife pleasing Arthur of the future? This man had confidence and force. This man was clearly the head of his house and though Jane wasn't sure exactly what had just happened she knew Arthur had taken charge and put a stop to something he hadn't liked.

Despite obvious signs of war, summer at the Weasley's Burrow was almost idyllic. Molly spent most of her time wrapped up in preparing for baby Percy and Arthur went off to work everyday. Bill and Charlie loved to play on their brooms in the backyard with Jane curled up reading the etiquette book Narcissa had given her. This exact activity cemented her relationship with young Bill, as she had been joining them more and more often. She'd found she quite enjoyed the Seeker position. She briefly wondered if, when she got back to her time, he would remember her or not. Shaking her head Jane watched Charlie's toes skim the grass on the other side of the yard. Molly had sent off her OWLS to Dumbledore so Hogwart's would be expecting her. The reply owl had informed them that he was away on vacation and would take care of everything September 1st. She was to ride the train like a normal student and go to his office just before the feast.

"No Charlie!" Bill's voice brought her out of her thoughts in time to see Charlie fly over the swamp. Bill was a good brother, always taking care of Charlie making sure he never got hurt and never going higher than Charlie's toy broom allowed him to fly when they played together. It was this attitude that was causing Bill's indecision now, the swamp was out of bounds, but Charlie had gone anyway. Bill could follow, making sure Charlie didn't fall in, saving him if he did, or he could go get his mother leaving Charlie to his own fate. For Bill trouble, versus Charlie getting hurt was no decision as he raced out over the water coming to a stop near his brother. "Let's go back Charlie!" Bill urged. Ignoring him Charlie continued forward, now beginning to bob his broom up and down within the three-foot reach it allowed causing his legs to become soaked to a point well above his knees.

Jane stood and ran inside, "Molly!" she yelled.

Molly came out of the kitchen, "What is it?"

Jane was out of breath, "Bill…Charlie…Swamp." Jane panted.

Molly's face took on a red tint and she ran outside Jane following. To Jane's horror when they got outside a soaking wet Bill was pulling a soaking wet Charlie out of the swamp, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Jane was startled as Molly swept up Charlie and glared down at Bill, "I…He went out and I tried…"

"YOU WOULD DARE BLAME THIS ON YOU _LITTLE _BROTHER?" Molly screamed spit flying from her mouth.

Bill dropped his head and shook it miserably, "No." he whispered.

"Molly, truly Charlie…" Jane tried to put in.

"Charlie is four Jane. Bill knows better. Trust me when you have children you'll understand." Molly patted Jane's shoulder in an attempt to assure her. Then she turned to Bill, "I will write out a chore list for the rest of the summer and if you so much as think about a broom before it's done I'll ground you for a year." Bill nodded again his eyes on the ground. Molly glared at him for a moment longer, "You can stay out here till you're dry and start weeding the garden. _All of it_." Then Molly headed into the house cooing Charlie and tickling his stomach.

Jane frowned after her, the Weasley garden was huge it was at least and acre. She turned and watched Bill miserably climb to his feet and trudge to the garden. Jane was unsure how Molly would react if she helped Bill, based on her previously erratic responses to all things pertaining to him. After a few moments of thought, she suddenly grinned as she recalled Molly told her she was welcome to use magic since the ministry had no underage wards on the property. Jane sat down under a tree out of site of the house but on the edge of the garden. Bill set to work on the first row as Jane silently flicked her wand at the row behind him. It took her a couple tries since she wasn't use to wordless magic or spells for gardens, but by the time Bill was done with the first row it too was finished. Bill knelt down and went to start the next row only to stop when he could find no weeds. He looked up and around before shrugging and moving on to the next row. Jane sniggered quietly and proceeded to clear the weeds from the next row. After Bill had finished his second row, he continued again to the following row only to find it also competed. He looked around again this time spotting Jane sitting not far away grinning at him. He looked down at the row of plants and back at her. She nodded and put her finger to her lips. Bill grinned at her and moved onto the next row.

The next few weeks went like this, Bill doing Molly's list of chores with Jane secretly assisting, during breaks reading stories from various books both muggle and wizard. It was during these times Bill talked with her about how Molly always seemed to be angry with him and how someday he was going to be a curse breaker at Gringott's and go off somewhere cool like Egypt. Remembering the Weasley family photo in the paper several years back of them visiting their eldest son in Egypt, Jane smiled and encouraged his dreams.

If Molly ever suspected Jane's help with the long chore list that seemed to take just a couple weeks instead of all summer she never said anything. Bill was relieved of his grounding when the list was done and he and Jane found themselves with even more time to spend together. It was the nights when Molly was putting Charlie to bed, content to let Jane take over Bill's bedtime ritual that Jane began to wonder if she was doing enough to get home or if the little boy lying in bed had anything to do with her acceptance of the excuse that she lacked access to research material.

It was on a bright sunny morning, while she was watching Bill play with Charlie, something that always put her on edge these days, that she decided not to tell Dumbledore that she was from the future. Dumbledore would have one of three reactions, he would either isolate her, something she couldn't bare especially since she needed access to Narcissa Malfoy no Black if she couldn't figure out how to get back on her own, for all she knew the spell would require her to complete the task Narcissa wanted before she could return. He might want to know about the future, something she wasn't comfortable with the thought of sharing, mostly because she was sure she didn't have all the puzzle pieces. The third option was he'd tell her to go about her life and not to tell him anything and that she must do it on her own. In that case, it would be just as effective not to say anything.

With that thought Jane stood and wandered up to her room leaving the little boys to play in the now warded back yard. Jane stood looking around and then went over to the desk picking up the blank parchment that Narcissa had given her, it was the only thing that made her wonder if the Malfoy matriarch was actually crazy. She had tried various reveal spells but none had revealed anything other than that this was simply and truly a blank parchment. As she examined it again to her amazement a pool of ink appeared in the center of the parchment and began to spill outward forming words as it went. Simultaneously Jane felt a pull behind her navel, a sensation she'd felt when she'd portkeyed to the World Cup two years before.

When the world had stopped spinning, leaving her crumpled on the floor, she looked up to find herself in an unfamiliar and obviously muggle (because the many unmoving pictures) hallway, Her jaw dropped in recognition when she noticed a lanky, black haired young man, who was pounding insistently upon a plain white door.


	4. The Betrothal

Thank you to all of our readers for your time. I do hope you are enjoying our tale. Also, Thank you **Mark Darcy** for the review, I am glad to have intrigued you. On your comment, It is not that we hate Molly. She simply...

_Made quite a few decisions with far reaching implications, which she didn't realize at the time._

_Yeah, We've heard it before._

Boys.

_Well she did. _

It's not like she knew everything would happen the way it did.

_You're right she didn't know but that still doesn't make her choices right._

Ok, fine. If any of our readers is interested I will be posting some one-shots telling a little background on some of our friends, acquaintances, and relations over the next two weeks. I hope you check them out. I plan to try and publish daily.

(Disclaimer...J K Rowling owns Harry Potter and all cannon characters and circumstances.)

* * *

Severus had known the moment he called his best friend Lily Evans a Mudblood that he made a mistake, but when he saw her green eyes harden and take on a steel overtone, he began to realize how grave his error had actually been.

Lily had not spoken to him since the incident in March of fifth year. His wounded pride had led to the fall of the best thing that had ever happened to him. Not willing to surrender nine years of friendship on a single error of judgment, he had been to her house everyday since their return home from Hogwarts a month before, just as he had the entire summer previously. Each morning he walked to her house and asked to speak with her. Her parents always tried to persuade her to come talk with him, her sister Petunia had always greeted him with a nasty smile, telling him she was happy her sister had finally recognized what a freak he was. They invited him in and suggested that he try his luck at her bedroom door, and thus he was standing outside of her door knocking for more than an hour.

Pausing his pounding he rubbed the tender flesh of his hand. He dropped his forehead to the door.

"Lily, I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."

Sighing in frustration, he drew himself up and resumed pounding. He stopped abruptly when he heard a sharp gasp form behind him. Turning slowly he stared down at a girl with sleek blond hair who was numbly looking between him and a parchment she held in her hand.

"Bloody hell," she muttered.

He quirked and eyebrow at the odd girl. "Who the devil are you?"

The girl nearly squeaked before replying. "Jane Prewett," she responded nervously, muttering quietly, "Bloody hell, you're Severus Snape.

Severus stepped back abruptly, his back pressing flat against the door of Lily's bedroom, his shock at her foreknowledge of his name translating into instant suspicion and mistrust.

"I bloody well hate Narcissa," she continued.

"Miss Prewett, I do not know how you know me, nor do I really care, but I would like to know what you are doing here, and there is no reason to hate Miss Black," he stated stiffly.

"Oh, yes there is," she retorted her eyes lighting up defiantly as she shoved the parchment at him.

Extending his hand, he cautiously took the parchment between the tips of his fingers as if he were picking up a trampled handkerchief from the floor. Examining the parchment, he stayed quiet for only a moment before vituperatively exhaling. "Lucius."

He looked back to her his voice lowering dangerously to a point she almost had to lean in to hear him. "I have no idea what you and my 'dear friend' Lucius seem to think you are up to but I can tell you this moment that you and I are in no way ever getting married in this life or the next. So you go back to that ridiculous git and tell him to sod of f and stay out of my affairs."

"ME," she sputtered indignantly. "You think I did this! Like I would ever marry you, you over grown bat of the dungeons."

"No, I did it in my sleep last week, incompetent dunderhead. Of course, you must have done it. You are the one who brought the infernal parchment, and what do you mean bat of the dungeons. I will have you know I in no way resemble a bat."

"I will have you know;" she started mockingly, "that Narcissa gave me that just before... Well let's just say that until today it was blank and once words...those words...appeared I was portkeyed here."

"And how might I ask do you know Narcissa so well that she would work to concoct this vile little joke with you, miss innocent," he sneered.

"Well I haven't, that is to say, I've never met her...sort of," she said, ducking her head to hide a blush.

"As far as you being here, I can assure you that you are thoroughly unwelcome and as such may depart anytime you like and burn your little gag."

"I wish it were a joke," she murmured

Severus's lips tightened in frustration moments before the door he had been leaning on disappeared as it was flung open by Lily. As she questioned, "What is going on?"

Severus toppled backwards, his arms flying out in an unsuccessful attempt to catch himself as he fell on top of a surprised Lily.

"Sev, get off, of me," Lily shrieked.

Floundering and cursing he lifted himself off of her, turning to offer his hand to help her up from the floor. He heard a burst of nervous laughter from the hall. Lily glared at him lifting herself from the floor and ignoring his proffered hand.

"Well," she demanded stomping her foot like a child before tapping it impatiently.

Severus turned back to the door, seeing Jane, with her lips pressed tightly together to withhold a grin. He stepped further into Lily's room and slammed the door in Jane's face leaving her alone in the hall. Jane promptly began pounding on the door. Severus turned back to Lily.

"I really don't care what that girl does, but I need to talk to you...

Jane began shouting in the hall, "I'm too young to do magic out of school! Could you maybe just apparate me back home and I will gladly leave you to sweet talk your..."

"What," he exclaimed swiftly opening the door again. "To young?"

"I am not his girlfriend," Lily stated emphatically.

"I know," replied Jane, "but I knew he would open the door this way."

Ignoring their tangent Severus asked, "Shouldn't that mean that this betrothal," he sneered," is null and void, considering that you are one of the apparent signers? Not that I ever signed it in the first place."

"Betrothal," Lily shrieked having missed what the argument was actually about since the door had muffled her eavesdropping.

"Will you take me home now?"

Severus looked down at the parchment, which had fallen from his hand when he fell on Lily. He bent down and picked it up distastefully, proceeding to tear it in half with a pointed glare at Jane as he layered the segments and repeatedly tore the parchment into confetti. He took one of Jane's hands and turned it palm up before depositing the remains into her hand.

"Certainly," he drawled, "I shall deliver you to Lucius at once. Or is it Narcissa?"

"Molly," she answered dropping the bits of parchment from her hand.

"Molly?"

"Weasley," she added hoping he would know whom she meant.

Weasley..." he asked obviously still not knowing whom she meant.

"Uh...Sev," Lily picked up the now whole parchment from the floor."

Severus glanced at her and his face resumed its scowl when he saw what she held. His face tightened the his left temple twitching as a severe headache had begun to form and he wondered if he had the ingredients for a Pepper-up potion at home.

"The Burrow. Need a headache potion?" she asked with a barely suppressed smile.

"No thanks to you."

Lily looked at Jane in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"If I don't know Molly Weasley, why in Merlin's name do you think I would know her home by name you insufferable girl? Where is it located?"

Jane blushed at being caught in her obvious attentiveness to his behaviors. "His temple twitches when he uhh...," she trailed off, realizing that revealing that information would only lead to more questions, she turned back to Severus question. "Couldn't we Floo?"

He glared at her.

"You haven't perfected that glare yet," she scoffed.

"No we could not Floo, we both live in Muggle households."

"You're Muggleborn," she exclaimed. "B-but your Slytherin...and Malfoy's friend."

"What's wrong with being Muggleborn?"

"Nothing," Jane said quickly.

"No, I am a half blood," Severus gritted through clenched teeth.

"Oh, but still..."

"What of you?"

"Me, I'm m...a Prewett."

"Like Molly Prewett," asked Lily, "She was head girl our second year."

"Molly Prewett," Severs nearly shouted.

"How did you get into Slytherin if you are less than pure," Jane questioned ignoring both Lily's rambling and Severus exclamation in order to draw the conversation away from her origins. "Moreover, how did you become a Dea...dear friend of Malfoy?"

""Being a Slytherin is not about blood it is about our attributes," he replied incredulously.

"As for Lucius, he respects me for my abilities with spells and potions, irregardless of my blood status."

"Cunning and ambitious, like being the youngest Potion's Master in history." She muttered. Her gaze dropping in reflection.

"Sounds likely." Jane looked at him again startled that he had heard.

""Who are you?" Lily asked still trying to find out what was going on.

"I want to go home now, please." Jane begged hoping to avoid the numerous traps within the minefield of the conversation.

"You still have not told me where that might be."

"Ottery St. Catchpole"

"Fine." Severus turned to Lily. "I am not through with you, I will be back, and we WILL talk."

"You said all you needed to say over a year ago, SNAPE."

Jane stepped back from the quarreling pair.

"Obviously not," he growled in frustration taking Jane by the arm apparating her to the apparition point near the Burrow.

"Thank you," Jane said when they arrived.

"Have a nice life. I do hope we are never so unfortunate as to cross paths again."

"If only I could be that lucky," she muttered again.

Severus shook his head at the ludicrous situation he had found himself in and apparated back to Lily's house only to find himself standing in front of a locked door to which the blasted betrothal contract had been thumb tacked, Within seconds of his arrival another loud crack of apparition announced the arrival of Jane as her small body slammed into his side as if she were rubber banded to him and his departure had drawn the band taught. He heard Jane groan as the got up.

"Seriously, Draco was right his mother is off her bloody rocker"

Scowling he ripped the contract from the door and took a firm hold of Jane's arm. Obviously, he would not be talking with Lily until this problem had been sorted out, he thought as he hauled her out of the house.

"Ow, let go," she cried out, "you're abusive you know."

His eyes darkened in anger at her accusation, but deciding he did not want to start another argument he simply loosened his grip on her wrist continuing to stride down the street. "Good for me. Now let's go."

"Go where?"

"My mother," he growled

She stopped dead and his momentum swung him around to face her. "You're mother, you're kidding me right?"

"No." He grasped her waist and threw her unceremoniously over his shoulder.

"You ape," she shrieked pounding on his back. "Put me down."

His mouth curled up on one side at her impotence as he continued walking ignoring her demands. Sometimes there were definitely much better ways of handling things than wand waving.

"You know I did not know you even had a mother, I though you were spawned by vampires with all that billowing you do."

He stopped, dropping the little minx on her rear on one of the freshly cut lawns. "I have no idea where you have formed these preconceived and might I add entirely inaccurate notions of me but how about for now we simply drop it and go ask my mother if she happens to know anything of this betrothal, which, based on its self mending, is apparently valid."

"Of course it's valid," she sputtered. "I am not a Weasley Twi... well let's just say, pranks are not my forte."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not, may we go now." He stalked on leaving the decision to follow up to her.

She clenched her jaw, "How is it that you can always make me feel 11 again?"

"Perhaps you are you did say you are underage."

"I'm sixteen and will be entering my sixth year at Hogwarts. Do I look eleven," she said indicating her body.

He looked back at her his gaze sweeping her body from head to toe before he shrugged, continuing his walk.

"I swear you are worse than...never mind." She said with a blush.

The houses on the street gradually grew closer together transitioning from the individually set houses with neat lawns, to conjoined townhouses that were well maintained if not particularly breathtaking.

"This is very...mug...err modern."

Ignoring her, he continued walking.

Becoming frustrated with his silence Jane whined in a childlike voice. "Are we there yet?"

Severus halted turning on his heel to face her. "If you must know, yes we are here, so pipe down and stop that infernal chatter. You're lucky my father spends his summers away." Turning back away from her, he walked to one of the unremarkable doors and stepped into the house.

"Why?"

"He does not much care for our kind," he replied leading up a narrow stairwell.

"You mean magic."

"No, I mean breathing," he drawled sarcastically.

"You are a swot."

Reaching the top of the stairs, he knocked gently on a door his manner drastically different from the pounding he had done on Lily's door earlier. "Mother?"

"Come in Sev," called a quiet voice from within.

Severus opened the door stepping into the room and walking to his mother who was sitting in a slightly shabby chair facing a streaked window. He noticed Jane straighten up in a fluid motion, changing from the argumentative girl who had disrupted his entire day, to a perfectly poised young woman who seemed remarkably like Narcissa Black as she waited silently for an introduction.

"How are you feeling today, mother?" He pressed a soft kiss to his mother's cheek.

"I'm fine dear. What bring you here now, I thought you would be spending the day with your muggleborn friend, lily was it?"

"I was, but...mother did you happen to betroth me at any point that you can recall?'

"No," his mother said, shock plainly evident in her expression. "Why would you even think that?'

"Because apparently I am betrothed to this, hmn-mm, woman here," he gesture behind her, "Jane Prewett."

Turning to see Jane she exclaimed, "Darling that is wonderful."

Jane gave her a shallow curtsey. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Snape."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, such darling manners. The Prewetts have always been such a good standing pure family."

"Thank you, m'am. I am currently the ward of Molly Weasley nee Prewett.

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ease his now established headache; certain it would not likely go anywhere anytime soon.

"I believe your son and I find ourselves in a predicament and we have come to see if might be able to shed some light for us. We have a contract betrothing us to each other that neither of us recollects signing, yet here it stands."

"Well I certainly did not sign it, though had I known there was such a lovely girl about his age I might have sought it out. Here, let me see it." She extended her hand toward the paper that was still partially clenched in Severus fist. He reluctantly handed his mother the parchment, this entire situation was definitely not going as he had hoped.

"Thank you, you shower me with complements, I can see where Severus got his poise." She blushed in a manner that he was certain was contrived and he scowled at her sarcasm.

"Darling, how can you ask me about signing this contract when it has your name clear as day on it. It is a blood contract too. You must not have wanted this one to be able to change her mind," she winked at him.

"Is there a way to fake these things? Perhaps if someone stole our blood," Jane asked.

"Of course not dear, that is what the witnesses are there for, to ensure its validity. The blood has to be fresh from the vein and untainted by compulsion magic for this sort of contract. Of course, my Severus knew all that. That's why he chose it I'm sure, to show you that he would be true."

Severus' face began to color from its usual pallor to an unsightly pink at his mother's apparent disbelief in his lack of complicity.

"Could the Malfoy's, or rather Lord Malfoy and Lady Black have done it," Jane asked laying a hand on his arm in what he could only assume to be intended as a comforting gesture.

"My dear, are you sure you are a pureblood. You were not raise by muggles were you? Muggleborns are the only ones I've ever heard ask so many questions about something as simple blood contract."

"Marriage in my family was always considered a choice, not a contract situation. I was merely wondering in what ways marriage contracts were different from standard blood contracts."

"Well Mother," he interjected, "I am sure you are getting tired. I simply wanted to give you the opportunity to meet Jane. I think now I will return her to the Weasley's and let you get some rest."

"Nonsense Sev, you go make up the guest room for her. Didn't you know that part of the contract requires you to stay in the same home until its terms are fulfilled?"

He stiffened at her words, obviously, it was not just this day the girl planned on ruining, rather she intended to take his entire summer. "Very well," he leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek again before walking to the door and holding it open waiting for Jane to pass through.

"It was truly and honor to meet you Mrs. Snape," she said before walking to the door and placing her hand on his arm once more.

He lightly shook his arm causing her hand to drop as he put his hand on her lower back and practically pushed her from the room and to the stairs.

"Where do you think your going," he called when she went to the exterior door seemingly intent on leaving.

She turned to him eyes wide. "Back to the Burrow, of course."

"Did you not here my mother just tell you that you would have to stay here?"

"Yes, I did hear her. Did you not think I would need to tell Molly and Arthur that I will not be staying there any longer?" She smiled patronizingly.

"Fine," he scowled, taking hold of her arm and apparating them to Ottery St. Catchpole for the second time that day.

When they arrived she lead him to an awkward house on the outskirts of the town.

"Wait here," she said when they had reached the property. "I hardly think Molly will be pleased to hear I'm betrothed to you and I would much rather work it out on our own."

He nodded at her in agreement, he wanted as few people involved in this farce as possible, and she left him at the gate as she went inside to give whatever excuse she would concoct.

"Hello."

He looked over and saw a small boy who had apparently been hiding behind a bush. He glared at the child.

"My names Bill," said the boy obviously not interpreting the glare as a signal to depart. "Who are you?"

He turned away from the child looking down the path they had walked to get there.

"Are you Jane's friend? Is that where she went, to go see you, 'cause I was kind of worried when she left without saying anything this morning?"

As ignoring the child was not effective Severus decided to sate a portion of the boy's curiosity in hopes he would leave with his questions answered.

"I'm Severus, and yes, Jane went to see me," he said avoiding the friend question entirely because they were certainly not friends.

The child actually did not ask more questions, but he did not leave either. He sat behind the bush, happily pulling the nectar from the honeysuckle flowers that covered the fence on each side of the gate, as he watched Severus quietly.

It had been a good fifteen minutes of silence when the boy asked, "Why are you still here?'

He was saved from answering when Jane walked out of the house carrying a couple of small bags. "I'm ready," she said to Severus. "I just need to find Bill and we can go."

"Go?" Bill cried out jumping from behind the fence and wrapping himself around her waist. "Jane, you can't go away, please stay," he pleaded.

Jane jumped at his sudden appearance. "Shh, Bill, It's ok. You're coming too," she said wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug.

"He's coming?"

"Yes he's coming. They needed my help with the older boys because their baby is due this month, and since I cannot stay here, I am bringing Bill with me."

Severus glowered at them. Thinking it through, he decided the boy at least shut up some of the time unlike Jane, perhaps they could occupy each other, and he could ignore them both. One thing was certain he thought as he took both their arms and apparated back to Spinner's End, not caring if the little boy had a chance to say goodbye to his family. He would definitely be owling Lucius and this betrothal was going to burn.


	5. Eternity Bound

I'm sorry for the delay, I will be posting both this and a new one shot today. Unfortunatly I was trapped by a muggle car and did not have access to the internet.

_You know if you altered the car with magic it could..._

_Yeah, and then you could a stay in a lovely and exclusive resort, called...Azkaban!_

Ok, thats enough. Great to know we are keeping you on your toes Mark Darcy. I am going to leave of here so you all can read the new chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Lucius had never expected that one of his closest friends would be a half-blood, but with Severus Snape things were never what you would expect. The yearlong friendship between he and teenage boy had developed, oddly enough, because of an order from the Dark Lord. Lucius had been placed on recruitment duty because his young age supposedly would help him relate to the young fifth year Potions expert. After all, the boy had opted to create a potion that would temporarily purge muggle blood from any wizard with a quarter or more wizarding blood rather than take his potions OWL, Severus said the exam was remedial and a waste of his time. Lucius had actually been somewhat amused to find the boy was upset at his failure to create a permanent potion. One could never become pure, only be born as such, though he supposed that as a half-blooded wizard in Slytherin, life might be difficult.

Their friendship would have never developed if it were not for the boy's maturity. Though there were times he questioned if Severus was truly as mature as he seemed, such as when he received a letter a week ago demanding that Lucius explain how Severus had become betrothed, a matter which he had no involvement whatsoever. When he received another owl the next day, which he would describe as a tantrum on paper if he were asked, he was surprised to read that his blood signature was apparently on the contract. Determining to find the truth of the matter, Lucius owled Severus back with instructions to meet at the Leaky Cauldron the following Monday. He could not help him at present because his father's 'friends' were meeting at the mansion.

A week later Lucius was finally preparing to meet with Severus to handle his 'problem'. Why a betrothal was a problem he had no clue. At least Severus did not have a father breathing down his neck about finding a suitable bride to continue the family line. Threading his fingers through his long blonde hair, he gathered it, before tying it back with a black ribbon. He grabbed his light summer robe from the back of a chair pulling it on over his crisp, white linen shirt and creased black trousers. Giving himself a final once over in his full-length mirror, he smirked. "Dashing and debonair, if I do say so myself." Perhaps this girl Severus was so eager to be rid of would be of marriageable material after all, the boy had an unhealthy obsession with that muggleborn witch. There might be nothing wrong with the girl other than Severus being unreasonable. It was likely that she would be pureblood because muggleborns and halfbloods were rarely betrothed particularly to one another.

Not minutes later he had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, finding Severus standing right next to the apparition point wearing an angry scowl.

"I see that you have your best scowl on today, Severus. Where is your bride to be?" He only smirked as the scowl deepened and Severus turned and marched to an empty table.

Signaling Tom the barkeep with a wave of his hand to bring them drinks, he joined Severus at the table. He watched Severus in silence knowing that when he was ready he would thoroughly illuminate him on the problem. He did not have to wait long, for as soon as their drinks were delivered Severus began speaking.

"A week ago a girl was portkeyed to me. I tried to return her to where she said she came from only to find that we are validly betrothed and I could not leave her behind. My mother has insisted that she must stay with us the rest of the summer and is thoroughly fond of her. I am still not entirely certain I believe that she had no hand in this, but the signatures on the contract belong to Miss Black, the girl, you, and I, so unfortunately it is unlikely that it is my mothers work. The girl," he sneered, "is over there," he gestured to a table across the room where a young woman sat with a small boy cheerfully discussing unknown topics. "Her name is Jane Prewett."

Initially he had glanced at the table briefly seeing the girl, but upon hearing her name his head jerked back his calm teasing replaced with a sharp glare. "Not amusing, Severus. Prewetts are very poor matches for people like us."

"It was not meant to be amusing," growled Severus.

"Who is the child?"

Severus frowned and he knew he would not like the answer. The girl seemed a little young for the child to be her own but perhaps the child was part of the reason for Severus reaction to the betrothal.

"That is another problem. She insisted that he had to stay with her because his mother is about to deliver another brat. I had hoped they would occupy one another, but he seems to have decided that I, as Jane's betrothed, must be the best guy in the world and therefore is determined to have my good opinion. Unfortunately he is determined that the only way to do that is to pester me with unceasing questions. His name is Bill Weasley."

"I find your humor in very poor taste, Severus. Who are they really?"

"It is not humor, unfortunately" Severus said removing a contract from his robes and placing before Lucius on the table.

Lucius looked at the contract, examining it closely for errors or signs of forgery. "How are you so certain it is valid? I know that I have not signed this."

We the betroth commit ourselves to be bound in matrimony from eternity to eternity through time and are here are forsworn. Our bindings on Yule at the coming of age with hope and love to be in our days. As we have loved together so shall our fate be bound together.

Severus Snape & Jane Prewett

Lord Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black

"I shredded the damn thing myself and it mended."

Lucius nodded glancing over to the girl, who he was disconcerted to find watching him anxiously while still distractedly amusing the boy. "What has she said about it?" he asked drawing his wand and casting a few different forgery-revealing spells on the parchment.

"She claims that Miss Black gave it to her before...something, though she hasn't yet answered me as to what."

"I see."

The girl rose from her seat with the boy trailing behind her and approached them. He could see her anxiety in her clenched hands and set expression it only made his suspicion of her claims grow. She stopped at their table the boy sitting down at one of the chairs and stealing Severus' butterbeer.

"Lucius Malfoy," she greeted bowing her head stiffly. He noticed Severus furrow his brow at her, though he did not seem to have noticed his missing drink.

"Good afternoon, Miss Prewett," he said spreading a false welcoming smile. "I understand you and my friend Severus here are betrothed."

"It would appear so."

"Might I ask how this came about?"

Jane glanced down at Bill obviously reluctant to speak with him there.

Lucius looked at the boy who was staring at him with wide eyes. He noted the boys clothing was a little worn and would soon be too small. The Weasley family, he knew had always been a little shy in funds. He imagined the boy returning home showered with expensive gifts from him would actually cause contention rather than be appreciated and he found the boys attitude toward Severus rather amusing. He smirked, "Perhaps we should do some shopping to occupy our young friend."

"I'm sure he would find the Quiddich shop enthralling," offered Jane.

"I think we will start today at Twilfitt and Tatting's," he rose turning to Bill. "How would you like a new set of robes?"

The young boy looked back inquisitively.

"You can select what ever you like," he tempted.

Bill took his hand nodding his agreement. "Alright then," he said. "Lead the way."

When they arrived at the shop Mr. Twilfitt greeted them exuberantly.

"Mr. Malfoy, It's so nice to have you back. What might I do for you this fine day? There wasn't a problem with you recent purchase was there?"

Lucius barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the over eager desire to please. He figured that if he ever did have a problem with his order, the man would probably fix it and give him a full refund for his troubles. The work was always quality though, if expensive. Lucius hoped that he didn't 'please' himself right out of business.

"No, no problems. Young Bill here is in need of a wardrobe. If you would be so kind, he has almost outgrown everything he owns, so the works will do. As well as anything extra he desires."

"A wardrobe," Jane asked. "You said robes, not a wardrobe."

Lucius turned to her, "Do you deny he needs it?"

Jane stared at him for a moment, obviously trying to think of a denial. After a few moments she reluctantly shook her head and conceded his point. Turning back to Mr. Twilfitt he continued. "As I said an entire wardrobe and anything else he desires. We will be sitting over there," he gestured to some comfortable looking chairs in the corner, "and we do not wish to be disturbed."

Nodding eagerly the shopkeeper turned to Bill, as they walked to the seats Lucius heard him offering the boy cookies and tea and he could only smile. After settling in the seats, Severus casting a discrete Muffilato charm, he turned to Jane.

"Miss Prewett, would you care to explain how you came to have this contract, if you did not create it your self."

She looked at him blankly and he could tell she was trying to come up with a lie, she was definitely not a Slytherin. Finally she answered, if you could call it that.

"No," she stated.

"I was told earlier that you said you received it from Miss Black. When did she give it to you?"

She shook her head pressing her lips together as if she were trying to resist verataserum.

"Blast it all woman," Severus suddenly shouted. " I didn't sign it, you say you didn't sign it, and Lucius says he didn't. But at some point it was signed and you are the one who had it, or should we ask Miss Black." Lucius looked over to the shop keep unsure if Severus had been heard, as the spell had not been designed with shouting in mind. Bill was grinning broadly as the man held out various bolts of fabric for the boy to choose from and Lucius was tempted to smile as well, children were such delightful things. He supposed the desire for children might be part of the reason he did not argue with his father about marrying.

"No," Jane nearly shouted. "She won't know either."

"Why is that?" asked Lucius curiously.

Jane was sitting back in her chair again after her outburst. She seemed to be attempting to melt into it.

"Well?" Severus snipped when she had not answered for more than a minute.

Jane flinched. "Umm, There is a vague...maybe it was... there is a chance that..."

"What is it Miss Prewett," Severus growled at her through clenched teeth, causing Lucius to smile at his impatience, he thought with such skill in potions Severus would be more patient rather than less so.

"," she rushed not meeting either of their eyes.

Silence greeted her outburst as they both sat mentally dissecting her outburst into words.

"Yet," Lucius questioned. "It appears signed to me. How could it not be signed yet?"

Jane sat for another moment before finally saying, "I'm from the future, your wife gave me the contract when she sent me back."

Lucius actually sat back in his chair in shock rather than his usual pureblood upright posture. Severus just stared at her.

"My wife?"

Jane simply shook her head. "Yes your wife, and no I won't tell you her name."

His brow arched at her failure to maintain secrets of the future, as she had claimed both Miss Black and his wife as the individual who had given her the contract. Removing the betrothal from his robe pocket where he had placed it before leaving the tavern. He cast a spell that revealed the extraneous information since the contracts usually only displayed the terms and signatures of the bound.

After the spell was cast, Lucius could only gape at the parchment a moment before laughing.

Jane's eyebrows shot up at his reaction and Severus scowl once again deepened.

"What is so funny," asked Severus.

After a few moments he stopped laughing. "Narcissa and I are not the witnesses to this contract and Miss Prewett is right about it not being signed yet. I suppose my father can relax about me finding a proper bride."

Severus snatched the paper from him reading it to himself.

"This contract is not signed until next summer, and what in Merlin's name are Michael Boot and Lily Evans doing signing as our witnesses. Your witnesses at least make sense. It is not surprising to have Bellatrix and her husband sign." Severus scowled.

Jane leaned over him, reading the contract in Severus' hands. "I suppose not telling who you will marry is a moot point."

Lucius scoffed, "Miss Prewett, I am afraid you are lacking in subtlety. You already told me, even before the contract did."

"I didn't..." Jane trailed off and he could tell she had recognized her slip, at least she was intelligent enough to see her errors.

Lucius glanced back at the shopkeeper and saw that Bill was finished with his fitting and the man was filling bags with the numerous items of clothing the boy had selected.

Standing, Lucius announced, "I must be going soon. If you would like to meet again we could discuss this further tomorrow. Besides young Mr. Weasley is done with his fitting and I'm sure he will want to share his selections." He gave Severus a taunting smile.

Jane looked over to Bill and a warm smile spread across her face.

"Fine, tomorrow." Severus took Jane's arm leading her over to Bill who was bouncing around excitedly chattering.

"Shall we meet at 11 o'clock, the park near your house so Bill will have something to do?"

"Fine," Severus answered again. He was clearly distracted.

Lucius was startled when Bill rushed to him and wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the boy shouted excitedly.

"I'm sure you will use them well. I'll see you tomorrow at the park and perhaps after that we shall take you to that Quiddich store Miss Prewett recommended." he said as he extracted himself from the boy's grasp. He looked over to Jane who was looking at him with a bewildered expression he was still suspicious of her. Her odd looks made him think she expected something of him and was being disappointed, she knew something more than she said.

"Yes, Miss Prewett?"

She startled at his direct address. "Oh, umm, nothing. It was a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand to him, though he could see an odd reluctance as if she expected him to harm her.

He took her extended hand, bowing to it and air kissing above her knuckles.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well. Oh, and please do not mention the betrothal to Narcissa. If the two of you are anything to judge by, popping up and saying 'hey we're betrothed' is not the way to approach the situation. I believe I will start courting her this evening."

"Why would I mention anything to her? I don't really know her."

"I believe that was directed to me," Severus intoned. "She and I are friends."

"Oh."

"I'll be sure to let you handle Narcissa. I'm sure she will enjoy your attentions."

"I will see you tomorrow," Lucius said walking out of the store leaving behind the little group, laughing quietly as the boy turned to and awkward Severus in his excitement.

He apparated back to Malfoy Manor, his father would want a report on his progress. He went directly to his father's office to report, on previous occasions he had not reported, because to him they were social visits now. On those occasions he had felt his father's wrath. Severus was a half blood and as such his father felt a relationship beyond the business of the Dark Lord was obscene. Now it was simply a habit to treat all interactions as "the Dark Lords' business.

"Father," he said as he entered the richly appointed study where his father resided behind a large teak desk.

"Lucius, how is the potions boy coming? Will he be ready to join us by Samhain?"

"I can assure you that all is on schedule. He came of age and has actually found himself betrothed to a young pureblooded girl. His distaste of the muggle world is quite obvious."

"Ridiculous, A pure blooded girl being lowered to marry a half blood. It's enough that his mother sullied the name of Prince. If he had any grace he would let the line die with his mother and accept that any offspring he might have would be a waste."

"I completely agree Father," Lucius said keeping his face in an emotionless mask. "At least in our Lord's service he will have some value."

"Exactly. Now I have work that needs to be done. Report to me if anything changes."

"Of course, Father." Lucius gave his father a shallow bow before leaving the room. He would try to spend more time with Severus this summer. Their visits together were a welcome relief from the ravings on supremacy of his father and the company he kept. He agreed that purebloods were certainly better quality stock, but there would always be a place for others who were not. Some, like Severus could even be valuable to the wizarding world. Even muggle royalty called the lower classes peasants and used them to their own advantage rather than simply exterminating them.


	6. Return to Hogwarts

I told you they liked me. I have a new reviewer **Rainglyph13 **and of course we still have our friend** Mark Darcy**. Thank you both by the way.

_Yeah, yeah they like you, we know._

_You know I never thought of the parallels between Bill and Harry, but now that you mention it._

_Yeah, and Uncle Lucius definitely did a better job courting Aunt Cissy than father did with mother._

It's not like Dad had a choice. I mean Mum just showed up out of the blue. Though I suppose he could have been nicer about it. You two really need to stop hijacking my introduction.

_Ahh, the Hogwarts Express._

_This should be fun. Remember our first year when all the loos on the train exploded._

Eew, that's gross.

_Yeah it was that's why we wore our slickers._

_Got us some funny looks cause there wasn't a cloud in the sky._

You are both juvenile. Now let's put this story up so they can read it. Sorry it's a day late I didn't realize how busy daily postings would get.

Jane sat in train compartment across from Severus. It wasn't quite what she would call a companionable silence but it was as close as they would get. Their relationship through the summer had hardly improved. However, it seemed Severus had grudgingly accepted that if they could not find a way to send her back to the future by Yule, the two of them would be married.

She flipped the page of the book she was reading and returned to fiddling with the engagement ring Eileen had given her. It was a Prince ring, her mother-in-law to be had told her, passed down from generation to generation.

The Hogwarts Express was exactly as Jane knew it in the future but that didn't surprise her, after all, wizards were not known for their propensity toward change.

The compartment held only the two of them and it had been that way for several hours. Therefore, when the door slid open Jane looked up in surprise. Four boys around their age filed in and Severus' demeanor went from relaxed and lost in his book to stiff. His lip curled up and he shoved one of his hands in the pocket of his robes that Jane knew contained his wand. All of this only served to intrigue Jane and she studied the boys as they came in. The first had sandy blond brown hair and slightly worn robes that showed off a Prefect badge. The second was a slightly over weight boy with mousy brown hair that curled into a mullet.

It was the third boy, wearing a Head Boy badge, which stopped Jane's heart in her chest. If she did not know that she was in the past she would swear she was looking at the famous Harry Potter, which meant the boy in question, must be James Potter. Her eyes flew to the fourth boy with his black curly hair and wide smirk, Sirius Black. "Well looky here, I think we've struck gold." Sirius looked her up and down and Jane was torn between skeezed out and complimented.

Jane returned to her book deciding to ignore that Sirius was speaking to her. Truthfully, she felt uncomfortable and nervous; Sirius Black was an enigma of the future. First a convicted felon and then an escaped convicted felon accomplishing what no one had done before. He was blamed for the numerous break outs of Azkaban before the Daily Profit finally cleared his name post-mortem with not only tales of his present heroics but also the exploits of his school days where he risked imprisonment to become an Animagus to accompany his friend Remus Lupin on his forced isolation as a werewolf..

Sirius reached over and plucked her book from her hands dropping down into the seat beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "So who are you gorgeous?"

Jane looked at him with her best haughty pureblood expression. She reached up and removed his arm from her person. "You're barking up the wrong tree," she told him hoping referencing the stories she had read in the Prophet for months the previous year, in hope that he would be worried about his secret and not try to provoke a scene.

Sirius' eyebrows shot up into his hairline, "Aww, come on now. That's no way to treat me. I'm just being friendly with the new girl."

"Sirius." The Head Boy said his name softly as if he wanted him to stop, but it lacked any real warning Jane would expect from someone of his position.

"Hands off my fiancée, Black." Severus demanded, his dislike of the boys far outweighing his dislike of their unexpected betrothal.

"Fiancée!" James spun around in surprise and seemed to be on the verge of making a comment but at the last minute almost subconsciously touched the Head Boy badge that adorned his robes and said nothing.

"You're claiming me now?" Jane asked one eyebrow raised the haughty look still on her face.

"A bit presumptuous, Snivelus." Sirius spat laughing.

Jane pulled her wand, "Speak like that to him again and I'll curse you."

"You…You can't do that!" the fat boy who she could now tell resembled the last taken picture of Peter Pettigrew gasped, "Jamie's Head Boy."

"What are you going to do?" Jane challenged, "Rat me out?" she let the innuendo sink in a second before continuing when Peter went pale, "I'm sure the school staff would love to know how he was abusing his power already on the train."

"Now wait a min…" James began but Sirius interrupted him.

He slung his arm around Jane again, "I like you," Sirius announced, "You have spunk."

Severus let out what she could only describe as a growl, reaching across the compartment and snagging Jane's wrist, he pulled her over to sit next to him, "I said leave my fiancée be Black." Severus glared at the boy.

Jane allowed herself to be dragged away from the other boy landing partially in Severus' lap. She blushed but when he made no further move to force her off his lap she turned back to their intruders. "Go hound someone else." Jane snapped and this time Sirius caught the canine reference and jerked slightly. "If you don't I really will tell the first teacher I meet that you were harassing us."

Sirius' eyes narrowed, "Fine." He spat, "Have it your way but when you precious little snake curses to please his master you don't come crying to us."

The four boys left and silence descended on Jane and Severus. As though it was a curse itself, she could not shake the thought of the dark mark marring his skin singed itself into her brain. Jane twisted and grabbed Severus' arm pulling up the sleeve. She had been around him all summer and had not seen anything but she just had to be sure. His skin was pristine white but her actions were as if someone had turned Severus' dislike on again and he shoved her back across the aisle as if she was a vat of acid.

"What do you think you are you doing?" he spat.

"Just checking," she muttered embarrassed.

"Checking what?"

"Nothing."

Severus glared at her a few moments longer before snatching his book back up opening it to where he was reading before, "Just stay over there." He hissed returning to his reading.

After a few moments, Jane returned to her own reading and the rest of the train ride passed uneventfully. When she reached Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall greeted Jane and took her to Dumbledore's office. Jane looked around, she had never actually been in the office, and the site of the well-rumored Fawkes greeted her. The Headmaster sat behind his desk looking very much the same as he had all of Jane's school years. His beard was a bit shorter and there were fewer wrinkles marring his face, otherwise he was the same Grandfatherly figure that Jane knew so well. Jane studied the tip of the Headmaster's nose keeping in mind the rumors that he could read minds.

"Ah, Miss Prewitt your cousin sent me word that you would like to join my throng of students." The Headmaster smiled at her as she took her seat.

"Yes, Headmaster." Jane inclined her head in slight bow addressing him formally her posture straight and her hands folded in her lap. She knew that between the new robes Lucius had given her this summer and her demeanor she looked every bit the pureblood Lady.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family?"

It was obvious he was looking for information but Jane felt safe enough to ignore the questioning note at the end. "Your condolences are graciously accepted in this time of grief." Jane answered formally phrasing her response in a manner that he could not ask again without encroaching on the territory of rudeness.

"Yes, well perhaps we should get you sorted." Dumbledore indicated to his deputy and McGonagall brought forth the sorting hat.

It was this moment that Jane had dreaded, being unsure whether the hat gave what information it gleaned off students to the Headmaster of the school or not. "My apologies Headmaster but I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with donning a magical item that not only can I not see where it keeps it's brain but can also delve into my deepest thoughts. I'm not an eleven year old child whose thoughts and emotions are displayed on my face for the world to see rather almost an adult with thoughts I'd like to keep private and not openly displayed for the Headmaster to learn about."

Dumbledore smiled an aged smile, "What the Sorting Hat gleans from the students is not passed on to the Headmaster Miss Prewitt, thus your secrets are safe. I must insist, for it is tradition."

Jane hesitated wondering if he would lie to her but, in the truth, she had no choice so she nodded her permission and McGonagall slipped the hat on her head.

"Ahh, secrets secrets." The hat sounded positively delighted.

"Exactly, secrets. I expect you will be sure to allow them to remain as such."

"You certainly are a presumptuous little thing. Have no fear for your secrets, I know that the secrets you carry will need to remain, and I really don't share my knowledge with the headmaster."

"I thought part of you purpose was to council the headmaster."

"But it is, I simply do so without sharing those thoughts that are not my own. Now I believe we are here to sort you, are we not? Where to put you? The loyalty you have shown over the years makes you perfect for Hufflepuff but no that is not your dominating trait now is it? Bravery, yes you have that in spades, who else could face down the sullen Severus Snape. What a man the boy I sorted just a few years ago will become but that is not the place for you either is it? Besides, I dare say yourself and Mr. Black will bring down Gryffindor if placed in the same house. Slytherin cunning you lack my dear, your choice to remain silent rather than lie will ensure you sink rather than swim in matter days there. I suppose that only leaves RAVENCLAW. Good luck in finding what you seek, keep in mind it may not be what you think it is. Often what we truly want is buried deep inside ourselves." The hat only shouted the house aloud and Jane felt it being lifted off her head. To her surprise Lily Evans was standing in the office, Jane had neither heard Dumbledore summon her nor her entry.

"Miss Evans is our Head Girl and can show you around as the other students finish the feast. Oh yes, your patch." The Headmaster waved his wand and the Ravenclaw emblem appeared on her robes. Jane curtsied, "You are very kind to accept me well after the traditional enrollment year. You have my heartfelt appreciation Headmaster."

She turned in time to see Lily looking very awkward for moment before she finally settled for merely nodding at the Professors and then leading Jane from the room. Jane fought a giggle and instead kept her face passive, the less she had to do with the Potters the better. "Once you're finished with the tour Miss Evans you may take Miss Prewitt to the Great Hall. A Ravenclaw prefect will be waiting for you." Lily nodded again and the two girls left the office.

To Jane it was an odd experience to be shown the halls of Hogwarts as though she did not know her way around the castle. Jane briefly weighed the danger of seeming to know too much against spending more time in Lily's company but quickly dismissed the thought of Lily noticing her familiarity to the point suspicion. In Jane's experience, Gryffindors were rarely inclined to deep insightful observations and Lily Potter was famous for her selfless sacrifice not her intellectual skill.

Jane kept up her pureblood face the whole tour, greeting ghosts by their preferred names and politely addressing the portraits that conceded to speak with her. Lily seemed to grow increasingly uncomfortable with each passing interaction and Jane felt bad. She considered dropping into a more casual attitude but the last thing she needed was for Lily to decide that they should be friends. Weather Jane like the girl or not Lily's future was set in stone and Jane could not risk changing what happened to the Potters on that fateful Halloween night.

Once they were finished, Lily took her to the Great Hall where a tall brown haired boy in Ravenclaw robes greeted them. He was holding a picnic basket and when she and Lily approached, he held it out to Lily. "Dumbledore asked me to pack you some food from the feast since you missed it." He turned to Jane and sent her a somewhat shy smile, "I have yours here." He patted his pocket and held out his now empty hand, "Michael Boot."

Jane started; his was a name on the marriage contract, signed as a witness for her and Severus, "Jane Prewitt." She said catching Michael looking at her curiously and she realized that her start must have been quite visible, "Boot, your family has a seat on the Wizengamot correct?"

The boy nodded, "Yes we do."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mister…" Jane trailed off letting the question hang in the air.

"Lord," the boy admitted reluctantly as he bent to kiss Jane's knuckles.

"…Lord Boot." Jane gave him a charming smile, who this boy was or would be intrigued her but this was neither the time nor place for further conversation.

"This is where I leave you then." Lily broke in abruptly and spun on her heel walking away.

Jane instantly felt bad, Lily had been nothing but kind to her and the obvious pureblood interaction with Michael had not only made her uncomfortable but also could have possibly been taken as degrading to the clueless muggleborn.

Turning back to Michael, Jane saw that he too was watching the departing Head Girl, "I think we hurt her feelings."

"It's hard to transition from one culture to another." Jane said softly.

"I imagine." Michael sighed.

"As do I." Jane composed herself and turned to her new companion, "You said you have dinner for me?"

Michael was grinning once more, "Hungry are you?"

For the first time since she arrived in the past Jane felt herself relax. This boy with his shy easygoing smile and shaggy brown hair resembled no one she knew. Every moment of every day, Jane was reminded of someone or event that what was happening now would affect but with Michael, it was as though she were truly a new student. "Very much so."

The two headed in a direction that Jane assumed would take them to Ravenclaw tower, "So you like Hogwarts?" Michael asked.

Jane nodded, "Hogwarts a History is very accurate."

"Which version do you have?"

"There's more than one version?" Jane whipped around to stare at him.

Michael laughed, "My family has a propensity to produce Ravenclaws thus books are somewhat important to my family. I have my Great-Great-Grandfather's version, My Grandfather's version, and the newest copy. I can show you them if you like."

Jane nodded and then realizing that she could easily become friends with this boy, she pulled herself back into her pureblood persona. It was imperative that no one remember her once she was gone. She must not be a significant part of anyone's life. Jane felt her heart drop as she smiled politely, "Thank You Lord Boot perhaps once I've settled into the rhythm of school."

As though sensing he'd been dismissed Michael's closed down and he nodded stiffly, "Of course." He stopped in front of a statue, "This is the entrance to the common room it's asks a question that you must answer."

"What potions help aid werewolves?" the statue asked.

"Wolfsbane." Jane said quickly but the statue remained impassive.

"None exist," he said and as the entered the common room he gave her a strange look. Digging in his pocket, he produced a miniaturized picnic basket, "Your food."

Jane nodded politely but inside she felt the ache of loneliness, it was her turn to be dismissed, "Thank You." She whispered and he nodded one last time before going down the hall to the right.


	7. The Blank Parchment

Time is a slippery thing you know.

_Not as slppery as old Voldie's snake was I bet._

More so I can assure you. There I was settling in and then along come October and away it slips. Sorry about that I'll try to be more consistent. Now to answer some of your long held questions. We will start with **Mark Darcy**. Mum had to be careful not to change things up as she didn't know much about time travel and did not want to create a time paradox if that were possible. It is public knowledge who Mum is now as she spent time at the end of the war under both her names.

_Thanks to Weasley it's public that was a mess._

_And as you can see from all our beautiful mugs they did marry and have kids. Four actually to be precise. _

_With the way Dad keeps going after Mum they may not even be done yet._

Yuck, I so did not need to hear that.

_You'll understand when you older.  
_

_After all sis relations between a man and a woman are a beau..._

**Cut it out you morons.**

Draco, you've saved me. **hugs** Can you keep these to quiet while I finish.

**Sure. Hey nit wits your wives are here.**

As I was saying. **Rainglyph** there are tons of hints throughout you just have to fit the puzzle together I sometimes wonder if it is actually to many hints.

You could tell them Mum was originally from another house.

Thank you Vitus. I suppose that is their hint as you made it publicly.

I suppose that was all the questions. **His Lil' Half-Blood Princess** thank you for your review.**  
**Everyone enjoy this chapter. I am almost done with the next so it should post within a week.**  
**

Narcissa Black had always considered herself a close friend of Severus Snape, but when they returned to Hogwarts for their final year she began to second guess how close they really were. The funny thing was quiet and guarded Severus had become the main topic of gossip for the entire school as soon as he arrived at Platform 9 & 3/4 with a witch that no one had ever seen before in tow. He and the girl had promptly entered a compartment on the train together, somehow locked, and warded it in spite of the spells, which were in place to prevent just such actions after having been intruded upon by the Marauders.

She still didn't know much about the pair other than the conjecture developed by the gossips. She had planned to talk to him at breakfast, but had only arrived every day to find he had already come and gone or was departing. She planned to speak with him at lunch or dinner but he never seemed to attend those meals. She tried to speak with him in between classes but he arrived at the last minute and left to quickly. She even tried to catch him in the library, but he was always with the girl.

She knew a little more about the girl herself though only impersonal things she could learn from observation. The girl's name was Jane Prewett, she was a sixth year, and she wore ring, as did Severus that indicated that they were betrothed. She also knew that Severus was not happy about any of the situation. He continually glowered and very rarely actually spoke with Jane during their sessions in the library. If Narcissa wanted him to answer her, she needed to find him alone. He would be unlikely to tell her anything around someone he clearly disliked.

After she had begun to wait up in the common room every night and continued to miss him, in spite of the library closing a 9 o'clock, he rarely returned to bed at a decent hour. After a month of no success, she finally got a chance when Jane stood and abruptly excused herself from their table in the library. She began to rise to go and speak with Severus, assuming that Jane was going to the restroom, but she stopped when she heard raised voices behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jane standing in front of the table that was occupied by the Marauders, apparently taking initiative to start a fight with them rather than simply putting them in their place as she had heard happen countless times in the first month they had been in school.

She turned curiously and continued to watch the encounter even through they were speaking in raised tones the words they spoke were not clear. What really drew her attention was Jane surreptitiously drawing a shimmering fabric from a bag that was hanging over the edge of the table. It was only when Jane had completed pulling the fabric, collecting it into a tight ball in her hand, that she ended her argument and left the library.

Really, it was a spur of the moment decision when Narcissa decided that rather than talking to Severus, she would follow Jane and confront her instead. When she reached the corridor, she barely saw Jane as she disappeared around a corner. Narcissa paced herself to catch up, but after turning yet another corner just before Jane disappeared she finally threw a minor tracking charm that barely caught Jane before she rounded the next corner. She followed her spell's indicated path to where she should have found Jane, only to see the unoccupied corridor outside of the Heads Dorm.

Narcissa frowned at the empty hall wishing she could recast her apparently faulty spell, which was now indicating that Jane was standing just down the hall in front of the portrait of the thankfully resting and thoroughly obnoxious Sir Cadogan. She sighed in frustration and turned to trudge back to the library to retrieve her books and head to dinner.

"Who dare to give me an incorrect password," the apparently now awake portrait she had just left bellowed out behind her causing her to jump. "Show yourself at once, I demand a duel with you. You fowl unscrupulous cad."

Narcissa turned back and quietly returned to watch for whomever the man was ranting at only to see a still empty hallway.

"Shh, Sir Cadogan, please hush I'll try again ok," a voice replied to the continued ranting.

"Prongs...Mooney...Padfoot...Petunia...Snivelus" Narcissa the heard continued mutterings mixed in with random word spoken to the portrait that only seemed to increase the man's ire and with the last guess her own ire as well. She quietly moved closer disillusioning herself and listening carefully to the muttered words.

When she was standing in front of the portrait, she could tell that the words were being spoken directly in front of the portrait so she reached out and took hold of the silky fabric that was hiding the speaker. Ripping the fabric away, she watched Jane spin around to face her wand drawn. Jane stood up after seeing whom she was and watched her quietly. Narcissa recognized that she was waiting to hear what Narcissa assumed her to be doing rather than giving Narcissa anything. After years in Slytherin, Narcissa could recognize that the girl planned on creating a lie to suit previously held theories.

"What are you doing?" she asked giving no assumptions and dropping her disillusionment.

"Nothing to concern you M...Black," Jane replied her expression closely guarded but her tone light rather than combative.

Narcissa looked down at the fabric in her hand, recognizing it as the fabric Jane had taken from Potter's bag now that it was no longer in use.

"Then why did you steal Potter's cloak and why were you trying to guess the password to whatever this is," she nodded towards the portrait who was watching them.

Jane's eyes showed a brief flash of panic that was rapidly shunted aside.

"They have something I need."

Narcissa's eyes widened in shock. "You're breaking into the Gryffindor common room."

"No, I'm not," Jane huffed before muttering, "yet."

"Then what is this room, it's obvious you're up to no good."

Jane did not reply as she watched Narcissa could practically see the gears turning within her mind. Suddenly Jane turned back to the portrait.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she declared to the man with an expectant expression.

"Hah," scoffed the portrait. "What makes a silly girl such as your self think you could ever... You know that's not half bad...Correct password." the portrait swung open and Jane's relief was evident.

"Did he just..." Narcissa sputtered.

"Change the password to the Head's Dorm. Yes, he does that frequently." Jane stepped through the portrait into the common room.

Narcissa stood for a moment before realizing the full ramifications of what Jane had said.

"The Head's Dorm," she almost shrieked following Jane to attempt to pull her back out of the room.

"Shh, yes the Head's Dorm. I have to get something from Potter's room and the longer we are here the more likely we will be caught so hush and help me look or leave quickly," Jane said as she strode though the room to the door with a brass plate that read _James Potter. _

"Fine, what are we looking for?" she asked as Jane opened the door and stepped in.

"A piece of parchment." Jane replied as she began shuffling through the mess on the desktop.

"Parchment? What is on it?"

"Nothing."

Narcissa walked over to the desk. "You're telling me you broke into the Heads' Dorm to steal a blank piece of parchment."

Jane looked up from the desk at Narcissa and the corner of her mouth quirked up slightly. "Yes."

Narcissa looked down to the desk and lifted up a blank scrap of parchment. "Here," she said holding out the parchment. "Is this some kind of odd Ravenclaw thing? You could have gotten blank parchment anywhere."

Jane looked at her and chuckled. "That's not it, it is folded up, and it has nothing to do with Ravenclaw."

Jane continued ransacking the room in hunt of her folded paper. Narcissa decided to use reasoning. Jane had not been here long and did not seem to be friends with Potter so the paper she was looking for was probably something she had seen him have out side of his room. As he had his bag with him, that was not an option, but it was a rather warm day so he might have a cloak in his wardrobe that he otherwise might have been wearing. Narcissa walked over to the wardrobe and started going through the pockets in the cloak until she found folded parchment about the size of an envelope.

A shriek sounded from behind her, she spun around to find Jane standing over an open trunk having been hit by a curse that had blackened her face with soot, and her hair was practically standing on end.

She arched on eyebrow. "Did you not think to check for curses?"

Jane growled at her and turned back to the trunk.

"Is this it?" Narcissa held up the parchment for Jane to see.

Jane turned back to her, eyeing the parchment for only a moment before jumping up and snatching it out of her hand. She turned away from Narcissa holding the parchment out of sight and muttering something that sounded similar to what the password for the room had been.

"Yes," Jane shouted clutching the parchment close to her chest as she turned to Narcissa. "I can definitely tell you that mischief has been managed."

Narcissa gaped unbecomingly as Jane left the dorm. After a moment of shocked silence, she rushed after Jane and followed her as she stopped at a bathroom to clean the soot off her face and bemoaned the state of her hair before returning to the library and sitting across from Severus again.

Narcissa stopped for a moment to regain her dignity before she strode over the table and sat down next to Jane keeping her voice quiet. "I have no clue what is going on with you two, particularly her," she gestured to Jane, "but I have been your friend for years Severus. You could at least show me enough respect to tell me, what is going on."

"Narcissa this is Jane, Jane, Narcissa. I'm please to see the two of you have already become such great friends." Severus deadpanned before returning to his book.

Narcissa once again gaped.

"Severus, be nice, we really need all the help we can find," Jane scolded with a patronizing smile.

"It's good to see that your little entourage is accepting new members." Michael Boot sat down on the remaining seat beside Severus. "I even bring a gift for my new friends." He lift a parcel wrapped in a green ribbon and placed it on the table.

"What is it that you think you offer us that could justify us considering you to be our friend?" Severus growled at his audacity.

"How about the answer to what type of spell Miss Black used to send Miss Prewett back in time."

"I have done nothing of the sort to Miss Prewett," Narcissa interjected. We already know enough thank you very much." Severus brushed him off.

"What do you mean you know enough? Severus I never saw this girl until she showed up with the two of you walking around ignoring everyone and bickering with each other like a pair of children being forced to share a toy."

Jane who had been watching Severus deal with Michael as a small smile tugged at her mouth looked at Narcissa. "You know that is a really good description, at least of when he is not attempting to ignore me."

"Yes, but I know how to send her back."

Jane's attention snapped back across the table and she grabbed the book quickly opening it and throwing the folded parchment that was marking a section of the book on to the table.

Narcissa reached over, picked up the discarded parchment, unfolded it, and began to read it.

"_You hardly need to be rude to every one."_

"_I'm not rude to everyone. Only those who don't leave me to my peace."_

"_We should find you a hovel somewhere, so that you can be Severus the hermit."_

"_Hardly, weren't we supposed to be finding information on the chant Narcissa used to send you back to our time."_

"_Yes but as you know none of the books in this bloody library describe chanted spells. If I didn't know she didn't know I was coming I would swear she hid them before I arrived."_

"_Read it off again perhaps there is something we missed."_

"_Time reverse time return _

_Youth for youth and love for love _

… … _return this woman_

_Blood of blood to … past_

_Foe to friend and friend to foe_

_Unknown knowledge us redeem_

_Present to past past to present _

_Make the circle whole"_

"_It's time for dinner. Let's go Severus._

Narcissa looked up from the paper and looked at each person at the table. Michael sat with a slightly smug expression and Severus was glaring at Jane expectantly as she rapidly read the pages.

"It's a list, Severus. Everything on it has to be done and then I can go back."

"Good that's simple enough. Let's finish it and then I can go back to my life," Severus growled.

"But we don't know all of it I didn't hear all." she said "There are lines missing. How can I complete a list I don't know?"

Narcissa looked at the girl who was apparently from another time. "You can't."


	8. Becoming a Deatheater

I wish there was a way to make this terrible slight up to you, the error I made in making a false promise grieves me so.

_Are you serious? _

_Is she serious? _

_Is the Princess of the Wizarding World groveling? _

I will no longer make you promises that I cannot fulfill though technically I had finished writing the next chapter but I never put it …

_Please, they do not care about your apology. All they care about is the next chapter of the story so to get on with it…DangerMouse92…_

This is my story…you will have input when I get to your story next but for now, go away. DangerMouse92-Thank You for your review here is the next exciting installment. As far what all I have in store for you I plan to follow Voldemort's fall from power during my parent's years, his rise to power during Harry Potter's school years…

**Harry Potter's school years…What am I, chopped liver?**

Aren't you too old to still nurse old rivalries?

**Who says?**

Fine, his rise to power during Draco Malfoy's school years, and his ultimate fall. Thank You Renrinrin and Blazen for putting us on Alert I hope to hear what you think in the future. So please…please…please forgive me for the false promises made…

_Oh good grief, here is the story._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8

"Where do you think you are going?" Severus scowled at the voice that dared to interrupt him. Ignoring Potter, Severus tightened his grip on Jane when he felt her slow down and urged her to continue knowing that Lucius would not stop for the arrogant Head Boy.

"You can't leave Hogsmead." Lily's voice caused Severus' step to falter.

Lucius stopped and turned as well, "Severus." He said his voice containing a note of warning. He glanced at Jane and then back at Severus with a hard look.

"No, Lucius, Severus is right. The three of us are still students here and must answer to their authority." Narcissa curled her lip as she looked behind him to the Head Boy and Girl, "No matter how blatantly misused it is."

Lucius nodded stiffly and Severus turned around, "Pardon us, Mr. Potter, Lily, We have been given permission by the Headmaster to attend the Malfoy Halloween Ball." He said politely, his manners barely concealing his contempt and smugness at being one up on Potter. He could see Jane smirk up at him out of the corner of his eye and found himself fighting off one of his own.

James look taken aback at Severus' formal address but seemed at a loss for something to say, "Are you serious?" Lily did not seem to suffer the same affliction.

Severus thought about making a reference to Black but decided that he would maintain his polite indifference instead, "Quite, the Ball is in honor of Miss Prewett and it would be a shame not to attend."

"It's one thing to hang around him this summer but to go off during the school year is another matter. You have been walking around here as though you are some high and mighty Lord. He's a Dark Wizard, Sev," Lily said gesturing to Lucius, "the worse kind."

Before Severus could respond, Jane took a step forward and the patronizing look on her face was one he had never seen before. "I understand the transition from one world to another can be difficult but you are seventeen years old and I would expect better of you. Curb your tongue or one of these days someone will do it for you in the most unpleasant of ways." Jane's eyes swept up and down Lily's frame like she was inspecting an insect, "Lucius has been nothing but kind to me and you know nothing about him or Severus."

"Perhaps we should get going before we miss the Portkey." Lucius cut in and Severus chanced a glance at his best friend. The older wizard looked distinctively flattered and amused. Narcissa was practically grinning and Severus knew it was only years of ingrained good breeding that kept her expression as a soft smirk.

"Yes, we should." Jane turned and slipped her arm through Severus' again. Severus was torn between the hurt look on Lily's face and feeling as though she deserved the lashing she'd just received from Jane. He looked up at Potter and was surprised to see a calculating look on the Gryffindor's face aimed at Jane. A protective streak Severus was familiar with rose up but he was surprised to realize it was directed toward Jane. Severus pulled her closer as though he could shield her from Potter's gaze and set his face in a harsh glare. As they walked away he saw Potter attempt to pull Lily back toward the quaint wizarding village.

"Your loyalty would make a Hufflepuff proud." Severus whispered in Jane's ear as they resumed their steps following behind Lucius and Narcissa.

A small shiver went up Jane's body much to Severus' amusement and she looked up at him with an uncertain expression as though trying to decide if he was complimenting her or insulting her.

Hours later Severus took in his appearance in the mirror and gave a satisfied nod. He wore a simple long sleeve black dress robe that fitted to his torso and then flared out in a subtle A-line at the waist. Underneath he wore black dress pants and black dress shoes. A dark green satin cravat was tied expertly at his neck in compliance with Cissy's orders that he wear something green and silver. His mask was silver with whiskers etched into it so that it looked like a panther, showing his nose and dipping down onto his cheeks. "Are you ready?"

Severus turned and smirked at his best friend, Lucius was dressed very similarly to him. His fitted black dress robe had a vest look rather than being long sleeved so it showed off the royal blue satin dress shirt underneath. His cravat was black and his mask bronze. Lucius mask was small around the eyes and rested above his cheeks coming to a sharp point of an eagle's beak down his nose. "As ready as I ever am when it comes to these things." He said neutrally.

"Cissy said your relationship with Jane has undergone very little improvement."

Severus swore under his breath, "Cissy is nosey, what I choose to do with Jane is my own business."

"You will be marrying her Sev, you know you will." Lucius sighed, "Don't make yourself miserable. It will be hard on your children if you do."

Severus searched his friend's face and turned back to the mirror abruptly. His own relationship with Tobias was such a tender spot that he and Lucius had never spoken of their fathers. Severus knew Abraxas was not any kinder of a man than Tobias was. "I don't plan on making us miserable Lucius."

Lucius nodded sharply at the mirror where he knew Severus could see his reflection. "Let us go, with father so ill I am the sole host."

Severus turned and followed his friend to the room where he knew Cissy and Jane would meet them. He was very aware that below them, some of the most powerful wizards and witches milled about waiting for their presence to be announced. Severus heard the door open and as he turned around his breath caught. Jane's honey blonde hair was piled up on her head in looping curly waves that accentuated its soft tones. Her brown eyes were visible behind a simple silver mask but it was her dress that made her stunning.

It was dark green matching his cravat and hugged her torso covering her breasts except for the barest hint of cleavage and dipping slightly off her shoulders. The pearl earrings and necklace made her look every bit a lady. He took her left hand and kissed it right over the engagement ring his mother had given her. "You look exquisite." He told her softly. A soft blush crept across her cheeks and to give her a moment to collect herself he looked over at Narcissa.

The laugh was unexpected and pleasantly surprised him, he didn't laugh often. Narcissa's dress was exactly like Jane's only it was blue and her mask bronze. "Did we forget who belonged to which house?" he asked.

Jane's twinkling laugh brought his attention back to her, "No, Cissy looks better in blue."

"Vous avez tous deux sont une vision que nul ne peut nier." Lucius said as he too kissed Jane's hand as Severus did the same to Cissy. (You both are a vision that no one can deny.)

"Vous flatter nous Seigneur d Malfoy." Jane responded without missing a beat. (You flatter us Lord Malfoy.)

"You speak French?" Severus asked surprised.

"My parents thought being bi-lingual was necessary for any young girl's education."

"Excellent." Lucius said and he pulled Narcissa to him wrapping her hand into his elbow to escort her, "It is a shame there wasn't time to bring you out in France this summer. You have quite the catch there Severus."

Jane blushed again but this time instead of looking away Severus stared down at her with an intense look of contemplation on his face, "I do, I do indeed."

Jane looked up at him in surprise before looking away blushing once more, "I'm truly flattered." She said softly as the four of them made their way to the grand staircase of Malfoy Manor.

Hours later Severus was impressed with his bride to be. Jane never missed a beat in this pool of sharks. He wound his way toward her finding her speaking politely with Bellatrix Wilkes, Cissy's sister. "Lady Wilkes, a pleasure." Severus kissed the young woman's hand.

Bellatrix bowed her head toward him, "Mr. Snape." She greeted.

"I see you have met my young bride to be." Severus offered Jane one of the glasses of wine he was holding.

Jane took it but he noticed she did not drink it something that amused him. "I could not resist meeting the belle of the ball." Bella smiled at Jane her eyes dancing with the joke.

"Congratulations on your marriage, I hear it is a happy one." Severus raised his glass slightly as though giving a toast.

"Yes, Edward and I are very happy." Bella's face shone as if she were a new bride and Severus couldn't help but wonder if Jane would look that happy a year after they wed.

"A close call with Lestrange." Severus smirked over his glass as he took a sip.

Bella's smile faltered, "True, however it did not take long for Daddy to realize that Edward would be much better than Rodolphus."

"I'm inclined to agree. Now if you wouldn't find me rude may I claim my fiancé for a dance?" He looked between Bella and Jane.

"Of course." Bella smiled. Jane looked delightedly surprised and Severus knew that something had changed in their relationship somewhere between Hogwarts and this moment.

It was nearing midnight when Severus decided to show her his favorite thing about Malfoy Manor on impulse. Perhaps it was time to cement this change so that when the light of morning and drone of Hogwarts came he would still have that which he had claimed and given this night. "Come on," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her toward the garden. "I want to show you something."

Jane followed him and Severus reflected that she was certainly trusting. He brought her to the center of garden where the fountain stood. The distant ring of the clock striking midnight rang through the garden but here you didn't need it as the flowers around the fountain burst to life. Their colors red, yellow, blue, and green were reflected brightly as the light from the fountain ever-changing between gold, black, bronze, and silver spilled across the stone path. "Oh Severus!" she stared at the display with wide eyes, "It's beautiful." She whispered.

He was watching her gaining more pleasure from her reaction than the display itself, "Yes, it is." He said and something in his voice must have made her look up at him. Before she could duck her head he caught her chin and leaned down. Kissing Jane was nothing like kissing Lily. He and Lily had been fifteen and shy, days before he had called her a Mudblood, their kiss had been awkward and so very innocent so full of question. When he kissed Jane he knew what was set out before them. She was from a different time and had secrets she would never share but there was no way home and they were getting married. With Lily it had been a question of what would come next but with Jane, she was already his.

Jane sighed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. It was as hard and unrelenting as he had been these past few months. When he finally broke the kiss Jane looked up at him from hooded confused eyes. He reached up and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in her face away from her eyes, "Severus?" she asked quietly.

"There is no way home for you," he said. "At Yule you will become my wife and I will not live the rest of my life like we have been lately." He went quiet waiting for her answer. He would not apologize or admit fault, that was not who he was but he was willing to accept them being together now.

Jane smiled a soft smile as though she understood what he had not said, "Very well." And just like that the tension and hostility between them was eased.

It was twenty till three A.M. when Severus slipped from beneath his covers and dressed. The bone mask that Lucius had given him fit perfectly over his face and with the pointed hood his features were cloaked in shadows. He left the room only to run into Lucius himself dressed just as he was. The two nodded to one another and made their way to the very fountain that Severus had kissed Jane at earlier.

Severus and another shorter figure were pushed forward to the center and that's when he saw that a man stood inside the circle of men on the other side. He was Abraxas' age with brown hair and seemed unconcerned that his face was out there for all to see. As he approached them Severus went down on one knee and bowed his head. "Two initiates this year." He sounded pleased, "One I was not expecting and one I was hoping for." He turned and addressed the crowd, "Tonight on the night of the darkest magic in the darkest hour I will mark them as mine." He turned back to them and walked to the other initiate first, "Stand." He commanded and the boy obeyed, "Do you swear to honor me, to obey me, and to serve until you slip beyond the veil?"

"Y…Ye…Yes...ss" The boy's stuttering would have been comical if Severus had not recognized that voice. How many times had he heard it tormenting him along with Black and Potter? How many times had he heard that voice boast of things it could not truly pull off? Peter Pettigrew could not be next to him this night, could he? Peter's howls of pain pulled Severus back to present as he watched as a black mark was seared into the boy's arm. A flash of Jane on the train checking his left arm came unbidden to Severus. He would have to be careful that his wife to be not know what happened this night, at least until they knew one another better.

Lord Voldemort moved over and gazed down at Severus, "So talented, so appreciated you will be. Do you swear to honor me, to obey me, and to serve until you slip beyond the veil?"

"I do milord." Severus suppressed a smirk at the pleased look on the Dark Lord's face. He was already doing better than Peter. He held out his arm and the Dark Lord placed his wand on the smooth flesh. The sensation of searing burning pain consumed Severus. If he had not been subjected to Tobias' wrath as a child he too might have cried out but the truth was Severus had experienced far worse. He clenched his teeth but did not utter a sound and as quickly as the pain had come it was gone. Severus stood and examined his arm as Lucius pulled him back into the circle. He slid a hand over the tattoo design and his lips twitched into a smirk as the mark slithered across his skin as if it were affectionately rubbing against his hand.

"Welcome to the fold. Welcome to my family." Lord Voldemort spread his arms wide and everyone pulled up their sleeves and displayed their own marks.

Severus joined in a bit slower and as he gazed around the circle certain of some of their identities and others a mystery. He felt as though for the first time in his life he belonged.

Severus glanced over at Lucius who gave him an approving smirk, yes he belonged and with Lucius he would help forge a better world for himself and Jane. Any trepidation he'd felt when he thought of what she would think when she discovered what he had done left him. Like she understood him this evening at the fountain this too she will understand in time.


	9. Push Swing

Wow, I must say the immediate response I received for the last chapter leaves me no choice but to reward you with a new chapter.

_Hi sis, you know I absolutely love how your wearing your hair today._

Why it's a frizzy mess?

_But you know that it suits you so perfectly and the rich mahogany tones delightfully compliment your eyes._

What are you two up to?

_Up to we are hardly up to anything._

_Yeah, I mean it's not out of the ordinary for us to complement our delightful little sister._

Yes it is.

_(whispered) Hush Vitus we're trying to see what she'll do she is handing out rewards for positive reactions after all._

Yeah… I don't see her rewarding you for pandering.

Continuing on, and ignoring my brothers, most certainly not rewarding them.

Hey, I tried to help.

Yes, I know, but I really need to put this up or they will get frustrated with the pandering and I love this part. So thanks to FonzFan, prith, The Emerald Doe, and My Desk's Name is Alfred (that's a mouthful). By the way Mum is cannon, I put up a poll on my profile if anyone cares to guess about who she is.

Chapter 9

Lucius stood stoically in his father's chambers waiting for his father's most recent coughing fit to end so that Abraxas could continue his lecture of expectations. His father had contracted Dragon Pox shortly before Samhain and had rapidly become severely ill. The healers promised a full recovery soon, of course. His father's racking cough finally finished and Abraxas cleared his throat and spoke with a much-abused tone.

"I expect you to find a suitable bride, Lucius," he wheezed. "It is your duty as heir to the Malfoy line to continue it and continue it with a woman of quality blood."

Noting that his father seemed to have finally completed saying his piece Lucius was finally able to say what he had originally sought this audience with his father in the first place.

"I understand, Father. You will be pleased to know that I have arranged a betrothal with the youngest of Cygnus Black's daughters. I am actually informing her of the arrangements today."

Abraxas coughed loudly again his body curling in on itself.

"Cygnus daughter you say. Well it is a disappointment with the oldest daughter's choice to corrupt their line but I suppose the younger sisters cannot be blamed. Be on your way and make sure you do it all properly so as not to disgrace us."

"Yes Father, as you wish." Lucius bowed curtly to his father receiving a beleaguered nod in return and left the room. He proceeded directly to the floo. Pinching a small amount of the glittering powder and flicking it into the fireplace.

"Headmasters Office, Hogwarts," he called looking into the fire. Moments later the face of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the flames.

"May I help you Mr. Malfoy."

"I wish to take Narcissa Black on an outing today."

"I am sorry but I am afraid that is not possible, Mr. Malfoy. I cannot allow students to come and go as they please."

"If you please Headmaster, I wish to inform her of our betrothal and feel that would be most appropriate somewhere other than on school grounds."

"If that is your desire I am sure that you can find somewhere appropriate to meet in Hogsmead as today the students are there."

"I rather hoped to talk to her somewhere that was not likely to be encroached upon by other students."

"I apologize again, but I simply cannot allow a student in my care to be taken out of it even if you are her betrothed. You cannot expect that simply because you are no longer a student that I will permit you to take students on outings as you please. I allowed you to take your friends to the ball at Halloween, Mr. Malfoy. Please do not make me regret doing so by trying to make these outings a regular thing."

"Very well headmaster. Thank you for your time."

Lucius gave a curt nod and ended the floo call with the unreasonable headmaster. The man always did have a dislike for Slytherin; perhaps he should have expected nothing different. In spite of that he would be taking Narcissa as he desired, she could hardly be blamed for him taking her from Hogsmead against her will and her father would have no argument with his actions as he had actually agreed to let him marry her, though Cygnus knew nothing about the betrothal.

Deciding to get an early start Lucius went to the foyer and apparated to the edge of Hogwarts. Since his father had fallen ill, he had taken over managing the family responsibilities, which included being one of the Hogwarts governors. Entering the grounds, he proceeded directly to the great hall smirking inwardly at all of the gaping children he passed. When he reached the great hall, he walked to the Slytherin table where Cissy was sitting with Desiree Greengrass across from Severus, glancing up only briefly to see the Headmaster's almost hidden scowl.

"Good morning, pet," he said straddling the bench beside her and giving her a full-blown smirk.

Narcissa jerked away from her plate and turned to him.

"Lucius," she nearly shrieked as she wrapped herself around him. "What are you doing here?"

"I should think that would be obvious. I am here to visit you."

Severus chuckled from across the table giving him a knowing look. "Of course because the great Malfoy heir regularly drops by Hogwarts."

"Is everyone ready to go?" called Jane as she approached the table, stopping when she noticed him. "Lucius, how nice to see you."

"You as well, Jane."

"I'm ready," said Cissy taking his hand as she stood and practically dragging him up from the bench. Severus raised also taking Jane's hand.

"Of course, luv." he said warmly his lips quirking as her face flushed with a pleased blush.

"I think now might be a good time," a voice he recognized a Michael Boot came from behind Jane. "It appears that Professor Slughorn has noticed Lucius and is coming over to pander."

"I believe you are correct," said Lucius glancing up at the head table. "Thank you Michael, for the fair warning."

Having been given motive for an expeditious retreat, they left the hall to depart for Hogsmead. After verifying that each of the students had appropriate permission to leave the castle they began a peaceful walk to town. When they reached the edge of the grounds, he pulled Narcissa to a halt.

"It you all will excuse us," he called to the others in their group, who had not noticed them stop, as he wrapped her in a close embrace. "I will be stealing Cissy for a while."

As he apparated away with Cissy, he saw a curt nod from Michael and a smirk from Severus.

"Lucius, where are we?"

"Near Severus' house."

"Why?"

"I wanted to take you somewhere," he said taking hold of her hand and leading her out of the secluded apparation point.

"Did Dumbledore say you could take me on this day trip?"

He paused looking to his side to see her. "No, he actually refused to allow you to come."

"Oh," she said realizing that this was not likely to get any complete answers she stopped questioning him and waited for him to explain on his own terms.

They walked quietly through the streets until they reached the park he had spent much of his time with Severus over the summer where he stopped.

"A muggle park?"

"Yes," he replied leading her over to the swings he had pushed Jane's nephew on and gesturing for her to sit on one. Reluctantly she sat on the swing taking hold of the chains. Lucius walked behind her and began to gently push the swing, careful to always place his hands on her back to push off. Narcissa gasped quietly as the lulling back and forth movement began. He pushed her silently for a few minutes simply enjoying the peaceful silence in the park.

"I was engaged once," he stated, continuing to push her gently. "It was very brief. I gave her my heart and the next day she left with it. After that I was almost certain I would never have a family or that if I did it would be only for the sake of giving my family an heir."

Push. Swing. Push. Swing. Cissy remained silent allowing him to say what he needed before asking any questions. It was their way, he had discovered, as if she intuitively knew when to ask and when to let him speak when he was ready.

"I changed my mind this past summer. We spent a lot of time here, Severus, Jane, her nephew and I. The little boy was quite precocious. He had a fondness for mimicking me."

Push. Swing. Push. Swing.

"It was being around him that changed my mind. I almost simply wanted to keep him, I wished he was mine."

Push. Swing. Push. Swing.

"I would rather have one of my own I suppose. I also think it would eventually get rather lonely were I never to marry."

He stopped pushing.

"I hadn't expected anything to come of it. Just an arrangement between two people. A continuing of bloodlines and a peaceful companionship."

He slowed the swing gradually and came around in front of her meeting her eyes.

"I hadn't expected to find more. To find someone who knew my mind so well. My soul mate. My love." He saw her eyes tear up as a tentative smile spread across her face. He lowered himself to his knees in front of her swing placing his hands on the chains above hers.

"Narcissa Black, would you do the honor of becoming my wife, mother to my children and holder of my newly mended heart."

"Yes," she whispered. "Every day I don't know when exactly it happened but now and for all the rest of my life you are my heart." She wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lips in a tender kiss so intimate that he could feel her body shudder against his own as her hands clenched into fists in his hair.

They drew back from the kiss when the need for air demanded it end.

He took her left hand from the chain gently.

"The first time I was engaged, I gave her the Malfoy ring. When she left, she left it and now it is a reminder of her. I wish to give you a different ring. One that represents the purity of my affections."

He drew a polished white ring from his pocket holding it at the tip of her ring finger.

"This ring was given to me by my mother. She was a veela. My mother was asked by her people to marry my father because of our families curse, even though he was not her mate and she knew she would die without one. This was gifted to her for her sacrifice; it is made from the horn of a unicorn. Male Veela are rare, but when a male is born from any pairing that has the tiniest amount of Veela blood, they are always pureblood Veela. The Malfoy line has been cursed to have only one male heir and no other child. The Veela saw our curse as an opportunity to ensure the continuation of pure Veela blood." He slipped the ring on her finger and rested his forehead against hers listening to the silence that told him that she was not going to reject him.

After some time Narcissa timidly broke the silence.

"Can we go tell our friends?"

He smiled at the reminder of her youthfulness.

"Of course, pet. We have all the time in the world to be together, let's go share the news." Entwining their hands, he stood and led her in companionable silence back to the apparation point.

When they arrived in Hogsmead, they searched out their friends and found them in The Three Broomsticks. Narcissa immediately rushed over to Desiree and Jane pulling them into a hug and excitedly relaying her news. Lucius walked calmly over to Severus.

"I see you finally decided your courting was sufficient," Severus said with a smirk.

"Much better than your way of handling things wouldn't you say?"

"It is not as if I was given any other option. Did you even tell her about the betrothal?" he asked petulantly.

"No. It was never necessary." It was then that he noticed a lull in the girls talk. He looked over and saw Narcissa looking at him with her expression conflicted. She gradually removed herself from the other girls and walked over to him.

"Is it true?" she asked.

Thinking Jane had told her of the betrothal, but not wanting to reveal it if she had not he asked.

"Is what true, pet?"

"We were already betrothed," she paused searching his eyes, "and you never told me."

Sighing in frustration that her joy had been dampened he answered.

"Yes, pet. We were already betrothed. As I said I had only expected to find companionship."

Her eyes brightened with a little hope. "You really found more?"

"I found you."

"So we are to marry at Yule? With Severus and Jane?"

"It is already arranged."

She smiled then and reached up to him giving him a soft kiss.

"Good then," her smile brightened even further, "I cannot wait for the holidays."

He watched her the rest of the day. She smiled and laughed her delight clear to anyone who saw as little as a glance of her. When it was time for the students to return to Hogwarts they made their farewells and he returned to the Manor to report the complete success of his betrothal to his ever expectant father.

He apparated from the Three Broomsticks into the foyer.

"Lord Malfoy."

He looked instantly to the voice that said so much more than a simple greeting.

"Mr. Louis," he replied with a nod of greeting to their family solicitor.

"I assume you know of your father's passing this morning."

"Only just," he replied, the training of a lifetime maintaining his composure.

"I was hoping that we might arrange a time to review the estate."

"Of course," Lucius replied. "The day after the funeral, perhaps."

"That would do well. Is Tuesday next an appropriate day for me to arrange the funeral."

"Yes."

"I will leave you for the time being then. Good day, Lord Malfoy." The man left through the floo as Lucius sat heavily on a nearby chaise. He had expected his father to recover, to be a dark cloud in his new marriage for years to come. His father's passing left him conflicted. He was free to choose his own way. He could serve the Dark Lord, The Ministry; he could do whatever he pleased. He was also alone.

Deciding that he would rather be prepared for the next Wednesday he walked numbly through the manor resenting the fact that even after his cold and biter father had passed he felt no sense of possession or of pride for the house that he was now the Master of was just that a House. In his whole life, it had never been a home. Perhaps Cissy could find a way to make it so.

He entered the office. Noticing a sheaf of parchments on the desk, he began to sort through them. When he reached a parchment signed by his father and Tom Riddle, he stopped, reading it a second time and then a third he let it fall to the table. He closed his eyes as he began trembling with rage. With a hoarse shout, he angrily swept the top of the desk clear, spattering the walls and scattered parchments with ink and oil from broken bottles and lamps. He stood with his chest heaving staring at the destruction for minutes before finally sinking into the large leather chair. He wept. Even after his death, with all he had done to try to please his father. Abraxas had found a way to require to obedience of all his progeny.


End file.
